Babes in the Woods
by MotherMaple
Summary: When Archie and Jughead find themselves stranded in a campground, Betty and Veronica offer them a place to crash. Instant friendship ensues. Rated for swearing only. It's mostly fluff. Characterisations taken from Riverdale 2017, Archie Digests and a bit from the Riverdale cast. Set in Canada because I was just camping at Alouette Lake (Sweetwater River)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The beginnings of a beautiful friendship

"Too bad, buddy. We're all set up and we're not moving now. You shoulda got here earlier." The paunchy, greasy man's breath stank of stale beer. His person, however, was charming compared to his attitude.

"Dude. We have a reservation. We've paid for this spot: you can't stay here. I'll call the Rangers."

"Call the fucking Rangers then, smart ass. This is a long weekend, the place is packed. It'll take them hours to get here and you'll be rained out long before then."

With that, he turned and stumbled triumphantly back to his chair, beer in hand and arrogant smirk in place. He let out a loud belch and waggled his fingers at the two irate young men.

"Well fuck."

"Language, Arch."

"Screw off, Jug. What are we supposed to do now? This place is full and he's probably right about the Rangers. God knows where the nearest hotel is. I thought Canadians were supposed to be all polite and shit."

"Most of us are. Don't let a few bad apples spoil the bunch." They whirled around at the sound of the new voice and came face to face with a pretty blonde girl, jug of water balanced on her hip and lips quirked in a half-smile.

Archie, ever eloquent in the presence of attractive women, appeared to trip over his own tongue and didn't answer. Falling into his role of rescuer-slash-spokesman with the ease of many years of practice, Jughead smiled ruefully and explained away his friend's apparent lack of manners.

"Sorry... he doesn't mean anything by it. He's just needled because this charming group of people has shanghaied our reservation and now we have to find a plan B before it rains."

"I know, I heard. The whole park is full though. How did you guys get here?" She looked around, not seeing a car.

"Greyhound. We hiked from the station. We should have been here hours ago but the bus was delayed. Do you know of any motels around here?"

"Sorry, there's nothing at all around here." The girl glanced over her shoulder, chewing on her lip. She appeared to be thinking something over. "We have room in our site though."

Jughead looked at her, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we have room. We've got a double site but our buddies left earlier today. You can have their half." The blonde girl looked at him like it should have been obvious.

"You would just let two strange men set up camp, meters from your personal space?" Jughead wasn't sure if this girl was out to prove that Canadians really are that nice, or if she was just plain crazy.

"What difference does it make? We're sleeping in a tent, for goodness' sake. If you were axe murderers, ten feet of brush wouldn't stop you and neither will a nylon hut. Besides, Ron's scarier than either of you two."

Archie finally found his voice. "Who's Ron?"

The mysterious benefactor laughed. "My partner in crime. Are you coming? It's going to rain tonight and you should probably get a tarp up before that happens. Nothing worse than wet ground for setting up a tent. Onwards!"

With that, she turned on her heel and marched into the next campsite. The two men looked at each other, eyebrows raised. The shorter one, Archie, shrugged and moved to follow her. Jughead shouldered his pack with a sigh and trudged after him. Archie's weakness for a pretty face was going to get them murdered one of these days.

...

"V! Come and meet our new friends!"

A feminine voice sounded from inside a massive multi-roomed tent. "I swear to God, Betty Cooper, if you try to rescue one more forest animal..."

The blonde girl, Betty, laughed. "But they were lost and afraid and they followed me home." She turned to wink at the boys. "And they're sooo cute!"

"I don't care! We already have half a shelter at home and I'm not making room for a bear cub or a fox cub or a damn Chicago Cub! Unless it's Kris Bryant."

Jughead couldn't help laughing out loud.

"V, get out here before you embarrass yourself."

"A person who is within her dignity is never embarrassed." The tent flaps opened with a dramatic snap and out stalked a vision which would surely haunt dreams.

A tiny Latina woman, maybe five feet tall, with her hair set in ridiculous Velcro rollers and wearing fuzzy pink pyjamas decorated with clouds and smiling-faced suns looked at them in surprise through enormous cat-eyed glasses. What appeared to be a pearl necklace rested around her throat and her feet were encased in purple Uggs.

"Speaking of dignity," muttered Betty under her breath.

"Frank Gilbreth," supplied Jughead, earning a look of surprise from both girls.

"I'm impressed, stranger. Betty, what's going on?"

Jughead shrugged. "Cheaper by the Dozen is one of my favourite movies. I'm Jughead Jones. This is Archie Andrews and we are but stranded forest creatures in need of shelter and protection from the elements. Your friend kindly offered to let us crash on your doorstep for the night." He sent a cheeky grin her way and bowed in mock obeisance.

Betty laughed and nodded her confirmation. "Thing One from next door apparently doesn't care about reservations and weaselled into these guys' spot. I said they could take Kevin's half since the whole park is booked solid. Guys, this is Ron."

"Really?" Archie couldn't stop the almost-laugh that escaped.

"Something funny, Mr Andrews?" Veronica asked silkily.

Archie turned red and coughed 'Uh, no...just your friend...Betty, is it?... said that Ron was scarier than both of us. Scary's not the first word I would have used to describe you, that's all."

Veronica regarded him with a stare that was just short of venomous and purred in a sweet voice that somehow rippled with both ice and danger "Don't judge a book by its cover, Archiekins," then flashed him a smile that was all milk-shakes and chick-flicks.

Archie, if possible, turned even redder and whispered to Jughead "And I'm convinced... and terrified."

Jughead shoved Archie's shoulder and whispered back "You accepted the invite, dude. Make your bed and lie in it."

Betty was standing close enough to overhear the exchange but studiously ignored it. She cleared her throat loudly and nodded her chin in the direction of the empty space. "Anyway. It really is supposed to rain tonight, and given your crack about Canadians earlier," she looked pointedly at Archie, "I'm going to assume that you're unfamiliar with Vancouver rainstorms."

Archie had the grace to blush, and apologise. "I'm sorry, I really was just annoyed. Every other person we've met has been extremely friendly. Case in point..." he gestured vaguely around the campsite.

"Yes, yes. We're all warm welcomes and apologies," Veronica huffed. "Betty's right though. My hair was pure frizz so we're definitely in for some weather. Make yourselves at home." She spun around in a whirl of pink flannel and returned to the tent.

Betty shook her head fondly and said in a quiet aside "Veronica Lodge, ladies and gentlemen. To know her is to love her. I'm Betty Cooper, by the way. Need any help setting up?"

Jughead grinned at her self-deprecatingly. "Outward appearances to the contrary, we're actually semi-equipped for this. Thanks, though."

"Okie. Yell if you need anything, eh?" Betty smiled and moved to the picnic table where she set her jug of water down and began scouting through coolers and containers.

Archie was already unloading the massive duffel bag that he wore like a rucksack, hauling out a tent and some poles. "What do you figure, man? Tent first then tarp? Then we have somewhere to stash our gear if it rains before we get the tarp up."

Jughead placed his bag on the ground and moved to help. After many, many years of camping together, the two worked seamlessly and had the tent up in no time.

"Pass me the hatchet, Arch. I want to drive these pegs in a bit better. The ground's really hard."

Before Archie could comply, a heavy multi-tool was slapped into Jughead's hand and he looked up in surprise. Veronica had already turned away and picked up their large tarp, shaking it out.

"Uh, thanks." He examined the tool she had handed him. It was a complicated Leatherman with a flattened end, perfect for driving small stakes into the ground. "Nice piece of kit. Where exactly did you hide it in that outfit?" He eyed her pocketless PJs curiously.

"A lady never tells," she said demurely. "Rule 9, boys. Never be without a knife."

Archie tripped over the tether he was tying down. "Oh my God, did you just quote Gibbs? I love NCIS!"

"Everyone loves NCIS. Mark Harmon is a total Daddy." Veronica rolled her eyes and began threading paracord through the tarp's eyelets.

"I'm sorry, a total what?" Jughead asked.

"Don't get her started...you really don't want to know." Betty came over, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Are you guys hungry?"

"We've got food here. " Archie held up a can of Campbell's stew and pointed to the fireplace.

"Yeah...that's not food. That's emergency rations. I've got plenty here, I always cook too much. We're a little later than usual tonight, but I guess that worked out for the best." Betty returned to the picnic table and poked at something on a bright green hibachi grill. "Ten minutes kids. Keep them on schedule, V."

Veronica raised her right hand in a teasing salute.

"We're really fine... we don't want to impose, 'Jughead protested quietly to Veronica.

"Losing battle, friend. Betty's adopted you, and she loves feeding people."

"Talk about a friendship made in Heaven. Jughead loves to eat". Archie stood up and dusted his hands. "Is she always this nice?"

"Always. We've been inseparable since kindergarten and I don't think I've ever seen her be rude. Wicked temper when it's warranted, but otherwise generous to a fault and sweet as pie."

"No pie tonight, V. Oven's not big enough."

Archie looked over at Betty in surprise.

"Did you say oven? What oven?"

Betty pointed to a smoking cardboard box, sitting well away from the rest of the equipment.

"I learned how to do that in Brownies. I built an oven out of a cardboard box and tinfoil. 40 pieces of charcoal and a grill rack later, and you've got a perfectly functional oven, at least for small recipes. Five minutes."

She returned to her hibachi and started pulling foil packets off the grill, and replaced them with some almost-cooked sausages.

Veronica pulled the tarp towards the trees closest to the boys' tent. "You heard the lady, fellas. Let's get this tarp up."

Jughead reached for the massive blue cloth and said 'You really don't have to help, you know. We've already invaded your space."

Veronica held the tarp out of his reach. "What else am I going to do? Betty banished me from the kitchen after the grilled cheese fiasco, and I've already chopped enough firewood to last us at least three days. I'm not going to sit on my ass and watch the three of you work."

"Fair enough. What exactly are your plans for that tarp? I mean no disrespect, but you can't possibly reach high enough on the tree to string it up."

"Not for the lower end, but I'm definitely the only one here who can get the slant high enough. Believe me, you don't want a flat canvas in a rainstorm."

Archie interjected "Of course not, but how are you the only one able to get it high enough off the ground? You're knee-high to a grasshopper."

"Oh ye of little faith. Alright, Goliath, you go ahead and put it up. Call me when you realise you can't do the high part." She strolled over to an ancient pick-up truck and perched daintily on the tailgate.

Archie, looking both intrigued and slightly annoyed, muttered to Jughead "Bossy little thing. Does she think this is our first time camping?"

Jughead laughed and declined to answer. He had a feeling that the feisty brunette was the kind of person you definitely wanted to be friends with, especially if the only alternative was to have her as an enemy. He appreciated her unabashed confidence, too. It reminded him of his little sister.

They easily attached two corners of the tarp to a couple of trees, about six feet off the ground. Just enough to clear the top of the tent, but low enough to keep much rain from getting in sideways. Then they stood and surveyed the remaining trees, looking for a good spot to attach the higher corners.

"Those two, I think," said Jughead, pointing, "but we should have brought a smaller tarp; this one's way too big for the area. We're going to need a serious slope. I don't suppose you ladies have a ladder we could borrow?" Betty could see him trying not to laugh, as though he knew exactly what the answer would be.

Veronica examined her nail beds with apparent fascination. "What do you need a ladder for?"

Archie huffed in exasperation. "To get the tarp up high enough."

"No, we don't have a ladder," she answered, then mumbled just loudly enough: "not that you'd need one if you knew rule 28."

Jughead looked at Archie in confusion.

"If you need help, ask!" piped up Betty. "What? It's a good show" in response to Jughead's amused look.

"Fiiiiine. Miss Veronica, terrifying and knowledgeable, please grace us with your wisdom and help us to get this tarp up?" Archie gestured dramatically and clasped his hands.

"I do love to see a man beg. Betty! Assistance, please!" Veronica hopped down from the bed of the truck and plucked the tarp from Jughead's grasp. Betty met her at the base of the chosen tree and crouched slightly, feet firmly planted.

Jughead and Archie watched as Veronica slipped out of her Uggs and hopped nimbly on to Betty's thighs, then placed one foot in each of her waiting hands. Betty straightened up and counted sharply "One, two" as she smoothly raised her hands to shoulder height and locked her elbows at her sides. Veronica, 10 feet off the ground, wrapped the paracord around the tree and secured it with an efficient knot. She placed her hands on Betty's shoulders and was slowly lowered until she could slip her boots back on.

She turned to look at Archie and cocked her eyebrow, waiting. He looked completely flabbergasted, eyes like saucers and mouth agape. Jughead could hear Betty snickering as she made her way to the next tree. He met her eyes and they both chuckled.

Jughead's voice pierced Archie's startled fog. "What's the matter, Arch. Haven't you ever been to a cheerleading competition?"

"What?"

"Kirsten Dunst. You continue to impress, Mr Jones. I didn't think a cheerleading movie would be your thing."

"I confess, Miss Lodge, that I did enjoy that particular movie even though I didn't see it by choice. I worked in a drive-in when I was in high school."

"Interesting. And you recognised the stunt from that?"

"Not really; I saw the movie years ago. I recognised it from football. Archie was on the team and he used to make me come and watch the games."

"First of all, I didn't make you come. You said it was an important opportunity to study the social hierarchy and bizarre mating rituals of high school. Second of all, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

Veronica waved her hand from Jughead to Archie as she jumped onto Betty's lap once more. "You explain, Jones. I'm busy."

Jughead watched the two girls working like a single unit, and briefly explained the cult importance of 'Bring It On'.

"So, you girls were cheerleaders?" Archie asked as they regained terra firma.

"Are, actually. We're about to start our fourth year at SFU and we've been on the team since we were in first year," Betty answered as she returned to the table and started dishing up four plates. "We've got a couple of extra chairs here, if you want to sit around the fire. The sun's almost gone and it's going to get cold out soon."

...

"Oh my God, I'm never eating again. That was amazing, Betty. Thank you so much." Jughead leaned back in his chair and groaned slightly.

Betty had not been exaggerating when she'd said that she had cooked too much. Sausages, potatoes and fried onions, all perfectly cooked, with a fresh garden salad and home-made dressing had rendered the entire group silent while they ate. Jughead and Archie, while experienced campers, were not accustomed to eating real meals while out in the woods. They preferred to travel light and stick to things that could be heated over a campfire and stored without ice. Apparently, Betty and Veronica subscribed to a more civilised version of roughing it.

Betty moved to start collecting the empty plates and cutlery. "I hope you saved room for dessert," she said as she tossed the paper plates into the fire and placed the knives and forks in a basin of soapy water. She placed a kettle of water on the grill to heat, then fished some oven-proof tongs out of a box and cracked open her cardboard stove. "It's ready. Grab me a plate, V?"

Veronica pulled a heavy tin plate out of a box and held it so that Betty could place 4 tuna cans carefully on it. Jughead looked over interestedly. "What have you got there?" he asked.

Betty carried the tray to the table and started flipping the tuna cans upside down onto individual plates. "Pineapple upside-down cake," she answered, "and there's plenty to go round."

Jughead leapt from his chair unceremoniously, darting to the table to sniff at the tiny cakes appreciatively.

Archie laughed. "The way to Jughead's heart is through his stomach; bonus points if pineapple is involved. He's addicted to it; even puts it on his pizza." He grimaced at the thought.

"Archie, we've been over this a thousand times. Pineapple is the second most versatile fruit in the world, and has earned its place on pizza as well as in dessert."

Veronica surprised them all by adding her two cents; "No...I'm with Archie. Fruit does not belong on pizza."

Jughead clutched his heart. "I thought we were going to be friends, Veronica. Betty, stick up for me? You're obviously a pineapple lover."

"I am, and the only pizza worth eating is pizza with pineapples. It's the only flaw in an otherwise perfect relationship; V and I can't share a pizza." Betty sighed wistfully and then laughed. "It's all good though; I can eat a whole one by myself. Help yourselves, folks. These are not improved by being cold."

They settled back into their fireside chairs, plates of dessert in hand. Betty took the opportunity to study the two boys while they tucked into their cakes. They were both about 23; tall, around six feet with maybe an inch of difference between them. Archie had shocking red hair and freckles, and Betty could see that he was still built like a football player under his sweatshirt. He was handsome, in an all-American way, and he seemed nice enough, if slightly gaffe-prone.

Jughead couldn't have been more his opposite. He had dark, almost black, hair, and olive skin. His cheekbones were sharp and his eyes intense. His was not a conventional look, but Betty's guess would be that most girls looked twice at him, maybe without knowing why. He was slender, thoughtful and polite. Her instinct was that he was the more intelligent of the two, although there didn't seem to be a power struggle in their friendship. Well-matched, she decided, and probably long-time friends.

"You cooked, so I'll clean up, B." Veronica stationed herself at the picnic table and poured hot water into the basin. "Not that you left much to do. How did you get so good at cleaning while you cook?"

"Have you met my mother?"

"Right. Anyway, this is going to take like thirty seconds. What time is it?"

"It's 9 30" answered Archie. "There's still an hour until quiet time."

"Excellent." Veronica's grandmotherly look did not detract from her sarcastic sass. "We'll have plenty of time to break out the drum set, then."

Archie turned to look at her. "Are you going to bite my head off every time I speak? Not that I don't enjoy it, but I'd like to know what to expect."

"You wish, Red. I like my men on their toes." Veronica smirked at him and dropped him a slightly teasing wink. He laughed and toasted her with his water bottle.

"Anyone want a beer?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Veronica, can I sketch you?"

The arrival of the rain had forced the group and their conversation under the tarps, and while the other three had busied their hands with bottles of beer and Jiffy-Pop, Jughead had retrieved a small sketchbook from his rucksack. He'd been idly doodling while listening to the general conversation, glancing at Veronica every once in a while, with a look of concentration and something resembling amusement.

"Me?" She looked at him incredulously. "Like this?"

He laughed and nodded. "Exactly like that. Properly some other time, but right now you're just begging to be a caricature. Please?"

"I should be insulted by that statement, but I do own a full-length mirror. Fine, go nuts. But I get to see the finished product."

"As you wish." He bent his head and moved his pen quickly.

"So, Westley, when did you start drawing?"

"Uh, that's Dread Pirate Roberts to you, please. When did I start drawing? In utero, I think. I can't remember not drawing. "

Archie laughed and whispered conspiratorily to Betty, "Yeah, and you should have seen his mom losing her mind when it was on everything but paper."

"Sounds like someone I know." Betty smirked at Veronica. "Didn't you design an entire retail complex on your bedroom wall once?"

"To scale." Veronica tossed her head saucily. "I still have a copy of it somewhere. It'll be my first big build."

Jughead looked up from his drawing. "Build?" He asked.

"Yeah. My family owns a real estate and development company. I'll be joining it officially when I graduate."

Archie's drink stopped half way to his mouth. "Yikes. Legacy job opening. Is it what you want?"

Veronica shrugged. "It's not what I don't want. I have other interests, but it turns out I have a knack for it. I'm doing a double major in business and engineering and I'll have plenty of time to get experience."

"A knack," Betty gave an unladylike snort. "She's a genius. First year, she designed and built that fridge. It's completely solar powered and we've been using it without issue for 3 summers." She indicated the mini fridge that housed drinks and groceries. "She's only gotten better since then."

"Wow. You should patent that. I've never heard of anything like it." Archie examined the little refrigerator with interest. "This does not look like it was built in someone's basement."

"That's 'cause it wasn't," laughed Veronica. "I built it at school out of pre-existing components. It's not that impressive. But thank you."

Archie helped himself to another drink and passed refills to the others. "What about you, Betty?" He asked. "Any family empires to inherit?"

Betty shook her head vehemently. "No way. My family owns a small newspaper. I like it well enough for a hobby, but it's a little bit too cut-throat for me. I'm a business student, too."

"Tell the truth, B. The BBA is a front to keep Mama Cooper off your back," Veronica mock scolded.

Jughead's eyebrows rose over his sketch pad. "Ooh. Intrigue. What's the real plan? Mafia? War Lord? A career in space tourism?"

"As lucrative and respectable as those sound, it's nothing so exciting. I like cars. I've been working in a garage since high school, every summer. I'll finish an apprenticeship after I get my Bachelor's, and the eventual goal is my own chain of female-run shops."

"Awesome. Your Mom doesn't approve?"

"No. No, she does not. She doesn't think trades provide an appropriate future, but she's willing to be less hostile about it if there's a corner office on the horizon. That reminds me, Kevin was driving the truck when he was here. I need to look at the poor transmission tomorrow."

"Kevin's your boyfriend?" Archie asked.

Betty and Veronica looked at each other and laughed. "Oh Lord, no," Betty squeaked out. "Kevin is our other best friend, and although he never loses an opportunity to stroke our egos, we are definitely not his type."

"Kevin likes tall, dark and handsome." Veronica wiggled her eyebrows at Jughead. "He'd be all over you, actually."

Jughead shook his head and continued drawing, biting his cheek to keep from laughing. "Compliment accepted. Moving on."

Archie agreed. "Yeah, you two are both way more interesting than Jug. Business, engines and engineering, plus cheerleading, big scary knives, cooking, camping and rescuing strangers. Is there anything you don't do?"

"Sing," both girls answered together, then burst out laughing again. "We are both completely tone deaf. It's a good thing our dorm only has one bathroom because if we were both singing in the shower at the same time, we'd be evicted," Betty said.

"Come on, everyone can sing," Archie protested.

"Not us. Neither of us have any musical talents to speak of. Dance, maybe, if it's choreographed, but nothing that requires natural-born skill. Practice only. Right B?"

"100%. You sing, Archie?"

"Yeah, a bit. I mean, I can carry a tune alright, but I'm better with instruments. That was my major, actually. Music. I'm starting an education program in the fall, and hopefully I'll be a music teacher in a couple of years."

"Was that what you always wanted?"

"Kind of. Music's always been my passion. I started writing songs in high school, but I was playing piano and guitar pretty much before I could talk. I've always wanted to do something with music but it was only in the last few years that I figured out a practical option that will actually pay the bills. I'm pretty lucky."

"You really are." Betty smiled at him. "Your parents were supportive?"

"Totally. My dad's in construction, but he knew it wasn't my thing. He did insist that I work with him and learn the business, as a safety net, but he didn't try to talk me out of what I really wanted."

"More parents should be like that." Betty said softly.

Veronica reached over and patted Betty's hand. "Hey, cheer up. You're going to get what you want and your crazy mother's going to eat her words."

Jughead looked at her curiously. "Crazy mother?"

Betty let out a gusty sigh. "Don't ask... Mother is nuts, I'm a disappointment...it's an old story and I don't care to get into it." Jughead shook his head at the thought of Betty being a disappointment to anyone, but kept quiet. He understood about families.

Veronica popped a piece of popcorn into Betty's mouth. "Smile, B. You're too pretty for frown lines."

Archie found himself, by some stroke of luck, aware of Betty's shift in mood and tactfully changed the subject. He looked over at his friend who was furiously drawing and asked 'How's the great work, Jug?"

Jughead held up one finger on his left hand and quickly dashed a few more lines onto the page, brow furrowed in concentration. Finally, he held his work at arms length, nodded in approval, then passed it to Veronica.

Veronica's peal of hysterical laughter had Betty out of her chair and craning over her friend's shoulder to see the drawing.

"Oh, my God, Jughead, it's perfect. This is the most brilliant thing I've ever seen." Betty shook her head and laughed until she could barely speak. "Look at her chair! Look at her HAIR!"

Veronica passed the sketchbook to Archie and said to Jughead "Pretty please sign that and let me keep it. I want to frame it for my father's birthday."

Jughead took the drawing from Archie and dashed his name across the bottom of the page. "All yours. I'm glad you like it. Some people can't laugh at themselves like that."

"Then they're missing out."

Archie playfully grabbed the drawing back from Jughead. "I'd like to see it too, since you're all in on the joke." He glanced at the picture then at Veronica, and chuckled, nodding his head. "Amazing, man. Your best yet."

The pen-and-ink Veronica could have been a photograph of the real Veronica, in terms of face and features, and Jughead had cleverly woven her imperious and confident personality into his drawing. The Velcro rollers gave the impression of sitting on her head like a crown; the folding camp chair on which she was perched had been drawn as an imposing throne, complete with the word "Coleman" carved across the top of it. In her left hand, like a scepter, was a slide rule, while her right hand cradled a small pom-pon. Even the collar of her fuzzy pyjamas had been enhanced until it sat around her jaw like the Queen of Heart's gown. She was regal and ridiculous at the same time: pearls gleaming, a dangerous glint in her eye and a cheeky smile tugging at her mouth.

Veronica accepted the drawing from Archie and carefully pulled it out of the book. "I've got a folder in my bag. I'll be right back: I don't want it to get creased."

Betty turned to Jughead, still smiling. "How did you get her so well? You should have to know someone for more than a few hours to capture a personality like that."

Jughead reached for the popcorn nonchalantly. "Anyone who spends five minutes with her can see that she's in charge. That woman doesn't bow down to anyone she doesn't want to, does she? My guess is that she compromised on taking a job in her parents' company but she's going to do it on her terms when the time comes. Drawing her as a Queen was a no brainer. It was fun, though. She's a walking oxymoron which is always good. Who accessorizes with a Leatherman and pearls?"

Veronica emerged from the tent in time to catch the end of his explanation. "Veronica Lodge, that's who. But I'm impressed that you figured me out so quickly. Most people say I'm an enigma."

"Only to someone who walks around with his eyes closed." Jughead stretched out in his chair. "But you said you like to keep people on their toes. I bet you do it on purpose."

"As I mentioned earlier; a lady never tells." Veronica regarded him curiously. "So obviously drawing is your thing. Is it also your life's work?"

"No, actually. It's not even really my 'thing'. My sister's way better than me. I just really like it. I'm a writer, in the real world."

"Sorry, you said your sister is a better artist than you?" Betty picked up his sketchbook and flipped through it. "Is your sister Georgia O'Keefe? These are incredible."

"I'm good, and I like it. JB though, she's a prodigy. If something stopped her from doing her artwork, I think she'd die of a broken heart. Her art is part of her."

"How did we not pick up on the fact that you're a writer before?" Veronica mused. "You sure as hell sound like one, and you figured me out in no time at all so you're obviously used to observing people. What do you write?"

Jughead exchanged glances with Archie. "Ever hear of the maple syrup murders?"

Betty nearly fell out of her chair. "Holy shit, you're FJ Jones. Ronnie, those stories I told you about, remember? About 6 years ago in Vermont, the kid that was shot by his dad and the whole case was solved by a high-school kid." She stared at Jughead, who was looking slightly embarrassed. "That was you, wasn't it? And you wrote about it in your local paper. My parents re-printed a bunch of your pieces. They were incredible."

Jughead cleared his throat self-consciously. "Thanks." He said. "I'm surprised the pieces travelled this far west. It was kind of a small-town story."

"You're joking, right?" Veronica demanded. "The New York Times ran a headline about it. It was huge news, a 17-year-old kid solving a murder that had the police running in circles, to say nothing of eviscerating the entire town in the articles. I remember it, because that was the same time as that ridiculous maple syrup heist in Quebec. Remember, B? People couldn't get over the fact that syrup was causing so much crime."

"Who knew that 9 out of 10 dentists were right, "Archie joked, trying to ease some of the attention away from Jughead who was looking as though he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

Betty picked up on the tension and scraped her jaw up off the floor. Her initial excitement at meeting someone who had managed to impress her mother of all people was replaced with curiosity. "I haven't seen any of those articles in years. What are you writing now?"

Jughead flushed a deep, brick red. For the first time, he looked really uncomfortable. "I wasn't just writing articles. They were excerpts from a novel," he explained. "My, uh, my dad got himself caught up in the investigation and we needed a lawyer. The articles paid the bills."

"And you're still working on the novel?"

"Sort of. I finished it last year and it got picked up by a publisher in Vancouver. It's coming out next year."

Archie cut in again. "It's brilliant. The articles were amazing, but the novel is just WOW. It's going to be a best seller for sure."

Jughead laughed, relaxing a bit. "I don't know about that, Arch, but it's all working out very nicely for the time being. I don't know who's more excited: you or Jellybean. Both of you are more hyped about it than I am."

"Jellybean?" Veronica interrupted.

"Jug's sister. JB." explained Archie.

"Of course ..." Veronica exchanged a glance with Betty. "Artistic temperament in your family obviously runs deep – right down to the nomenclature."

Jughead stuck his tongue out at her, back to his laid-back self. "Anyway," he drawled, "JB goes to Emily Carr University, and with Archie starting UBC in the fall my whole family is here. Being picked up by a Vancouver publisher made everything perfect. The three of us have an apartment downtown and my sister is over the moon to be out of student housing."

"Plus she missed you, dude. She's idolized you since she was 2"

Jughead grinned. "The feeling's mutual. I don't know what I'd do without that kid."

"Kid." Archie rolled his eyes. 'She's 19, and this time next year it's going to be a toss up to see who's more famous; you or her." He glanced at Veronica. "You're going to want to leave room in that retail complex of yours, for JB's boutique."

"Boutique? I thought she was an artist?"

"She is; an incredible artist. She can do anything, and she does, but she's going to really make her mark in fashion."

Veronica's interest was piqued. "Really? Tell me more."

"You wouldn't know it to look at her right now, but Veronica's one true love is fashion," Betty explained. "And her favourite hobby is discovering new designers."

"Well Jelly'd sell her kidney for the chance to dress either one of you. She says having beautiful people wear her clothes is the best way to build recognition. Makes sense, I guess. That is the foundation of the entire modelling industry."

"We've already fed you, Jughead. There's no need to resort to flattery."

He snorted in laughter. "No flattery, I just call it like I see it." He looked between the two girls. "And I doubt I'm the first person to point it out."

Betty smiled. "Not the first, but definitely the most direct. You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"Why bother? It's a statement of fact. Both of you, all three of you actually, are exceptionally attractive people. I don't think anyone would contest that."

"Aw, thanks brother. You're so sweet." Archie fluttered his eyelashes at Jughead and blew him a kiss.

"Can it, Arch. You're not my type."

"I'm gutted. Truly crushed."

"You look it."

Veronica cleared her throat. "So, if you two could stop flirting for a minute..."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Why doesn't that surprise me. I'd like to know more about this multi-talented little sister of yours. Is she online?"

"Of course. Who isn't these days? She's on Instagram. JellybeanJones."

"I swear that's the best brand name I've ever heard," Veronica stated. "I'll be sure to look her up."

"No solar-powered wifi?"

"Funny. We have a no-net rule when we're camping. Phones get checked once a day for emergency calls, and that's it."

Jughead nodded. "Good rule. What's the point of coming to the woods if you're just going to sit around on your phone, right?"

"Totally. We're here to have fun and relax," Betty agreed.

"Speaking of having fun..." Veronica grinned mischievously. "Wanna play Truth or Dare?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh no. No, no, no. Veronica, the last time we played truth or dare we almost got arrested. If Kevin's dad hadn't been the cop that showed up, you and I would still be picking up garbage on the side of the road."

"You are a spoil-sport, Betty Cooper, and it wasn't that bad."

"It was that bad, and you promised you'd never play again."

Archie watched the by-play with interest, mind running riot with imagined scenarios. "Spill, ladies. What did you do?"

Veronica glared at Betty ferociously. "Nothing worth a lifetime ban from truth or dare, that's for sure." She folded her arms and pouted. "We may have been dared to take a bubble bath in the fountain."

"You may have been?" Jughead teased. "May have doesn't end in police encounters."

"Alright, fine. We were dared to put soap in the fountain, and pretend to have a bath in it. And no, before you ask, we were not naked."

"I swear to you that I was not going to ask." Jughead crossed his heart, laughing. "What went wrong?"

"Some enterprising person snuck into the maintenance room and turned the fountain on while we were in there. Ever shake dish soap and water? The entire Convocation Mall was covered in bubbles, with us right in the middle of it." Veronica laughed at the memory. "Campus security was not impressed."

"Hang on, just one second." Jughead flipped open his sketchbook and waited, pen poised over paper. "Ok. Carry on." He held up his book in self-defense as they pelted him with popcorn. "Hey hey hey. Do you want raccoons? 'Cause that's how you get raccoons."

"Anyway. Security called the Mounties, and thank God it was Kevin's dad. He let us off with a warning and made us clean up the mess. We were lucky not to be arrested and expelled," Betty looked queasy at the very thought, "and Veronica promised that she'd never play again."

"You didn't have to promise?" Archie asked. "It kind of sounds like you both took the dare."

"We were playing in teams, and Ron accepted the dare on our behalf. I would have just taken the shot, personally" Betty winked at Veronica. "But she's a lot braver than I am."

"I was a lot drunker than you were."

"That too. Either way, you promised."

"So that's a no to truth or dare, then - " said Archie.

"Thank God" interjected Jughead.

" - how about 'never have I ever'?"

"Yes!" squealed Veronica, clapping her hands excitedly. "I haven't played that since high school!"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Ah yes, I remember that. What were your exact words? 'Never have I ever slept with my twin brother' I think? If looks could kill…"

"Oh please. Cheryl Blossom is all bark and no bite"

"She dumped a glass of red wine on your head."

"Richly deserved and well worth it."

"As long as you admit that you deserved it."

"Of course I did! Plus, she kind of proved my point in a very satisfying Hamlet's mother sort of way. I would sacrifice much nicer outfits for that kind of victory."

Jughead leaned forward in his chair, face serious and hands clasped. "You're diabolical. You know that, right?"

Veronica preened. "Why thank you, Jughead. I do, but praise is always welcome."

"I'm not sure I have the balls to get in the ring with you, to be perfectly honest," remarked Archie.

"You're relatively safe, Archiekins. I don't know any of your dirty little secrets and I can't actually read minds. If anyone, Betty should be afraid."

"Hah. Two can play at that game, V. Don't forget, I was at your sweet sixteen."

Veronicas' eyes widened comically and she raised her hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. Truce. I'll play fair if you do."

Betty settled smugly into her chair. "You just have to know how to handle her. She's as tame as a kitten, really."

"I don't think someone behaving under threat of blackmail counts as tame, per se." Jughead pointed out.

"Meh, same result. Claws are retracted and that's all that matters."

"I'm literally right here, you guys. I can hear you."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ronnie. Here, you can go first." Betty handed her a fresh bottle of beer and passed two more to the boys. "Everyone good? Alright, V, the floor is yours."

Veronica's eyes glittered in a vaguely sadistic way that made both Jughead and Archie devoutly thankful that she hadn't known them long enough to have any real dirt on them.

"I'll start you off easy. Never have I ever…" she blinked innocently at Betty, "flirted my way out of parking ticket."

"Oh my God that was one time," Betty grumbled and took a long sip of her beer. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"Of course n…Jughead? You do surprise me," as he lifted his bottle and drank deeply.

"What?" he shrugged. "I can be charming."

Archie rolled his eyes. "Learn something new every day. I didn't even know you knew how to flirt."

"How could I not? You flirted your way through high school and I was the unfortunate witness to the whole appalling spectacle."

"Well don't mince words or anything." Archie laughed. "You should thank me, actually, if my expert example saved you from a ticket."

"I'll remember you in my will," Jughead promised. "Who's up next, Veronica?"

Veronica arched her eyebrow at him. "You are, wild card. I didn't expect you to jump in on that round."

"Always happy to buck expectations. Let's see…never have I ever lost my shirt at a party."

Betty and Veronica clinked their bottles together and drank, giggling.

Jughead looked at Archie expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"As interesting as Betty and Veronica's revelation is sure to be, I was really baiting you on that one."

Archie stared at Jughead, completely nonplussed. "Me? When did I ever lose a shirt at a party?"

"Must have been some party, Arch, if you don't even remember it," remarked Betty. "Fill us in, Juggie."

"Ladies first."

"And they say chivalry is dead. All I'm saying is this; tequila, spring break, Mexico, body shots. Take from that what you will."

"You had me at tequila," Jughead laughed. "Even that's a better story than Archie's. I can't believe you don't remember, man. The football team crashed my 16th birthday party, threw kegs around like water bottles, completely trashed the house, and most of them wound up half-naked on the lawn – Archie included."

A blush crept across Archie's face. He downed the remainder of his beer in one swallow and opened another bottle. "I remember now. That night was a complete disaster. God. I'm retroactively embarrassed." He chuckled and tossed his bottlecap at Jughead. "Trust you to store something like that away for future humiliation."

"That's what friends are for." He smirked. "Can't have you getting too full of yourself, now can we?"

Archie turned to Veronica. "Queen V, please tell me it's my turn next? I think Mr Bigshot Author needs a taste of his own medicine."

"But of course. Who am I to stand in the way of sweet revenge?"

"Little bit of a mean-girl streak there, Ron?" Jughead asked.

Veronica sighed dramatically. "I've been hanging around Kevin too long. He loves a good scandal. It's contagious."

Archie cleared his throat. "If I may?" He levelled a calculating stare at Jughead. "Never have I ever regretted a tattoo."

"I'm going to put spiders in your bed." Jughead muttered around his beer. "Big, hairy spiders."

"Oh, this is a story I have to hear. Spit it out, Jug." Veronica eyed him. "Or better yet, show us."

"Pretty sure that's not in the rules."

"I just made that one up. Betty agrees. Right, B? B? You're strangely quiet."

Betty was sitting with her hands over her face. At the sound of her name, she blushed scarlet and guiltily raised the beer bottle to her lips, avoiding eye contact with anyone, and immediately drew her legs up to hide her face.

"Oh my God, I was hoping you'd never find out." She groaned into her knees.

"What the actual f-" Veronica shrieked. "Betty! When did you get a tattoo?"

Betty dropped her head back to stare up at the tarp. "A few months ago, when I went to visit Polly."

"And you didn't tell me because…"

"Well, Veronica, as the question implied, I immediately regretted it."

"But where the hell is it? How have I never seen it?" Veronica sat poised on the edge of her seat, looking for all the world like she was going to unearth that tattoo then and there.

Jughead watched in amusement as Betty's face grew redder and redder, before finally taking pity on her. "It can't be worse than mine, Betts."

"Oh? Why, do you have a pygmy puff hidden somewhere?"

His eyes twinkled. "No, but I do have a hippogriff on my chest."

Veronica cut in. "I hate to break up the dork fest, but my head's going to explode. Betty. Details. Now."

Betty sighed in resignation. She looked at Jughead ruefully. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

"Wow. Haven't heard that line since the prom after-party. It didn't work then, either." He grinned as she glared at him. "Alright fine. But you owe me."

"I'll make you breakfast."

"Sold." He slowly stood up. "You realise, of course," he said to Archie, "that you're the one who is ultimately going to pay for this."

"I can live with that."

Jughead shook his head in disbelief. "If I'd known I'd wind up stripping for a crowd tonight, I would have just slept in the picnic area." He shrugged off his flannel shirt and pulled his tee-shirt up to rest under his arms.

Veronica let out a wolf whistle. "Damn Jones! If I'd known that was what you were hiding under there, I would have suggested strip poker."

"Classy, V." Betty eyed Jughead's admittedly impressive torso. "But where's the ink?"

Jughead turned to the side and raised his arm.

"Is that…" Betty moved closer and squinted in the dim light. "Is that a crown?"

It was. A stylized three-pointed crown, the size of a deck of cards, sat on his rib cage. A snake was twisted through it, poised to strike.

"Satisfied?" he asked, dropping his shirt and flopping back into this chair.

"Extremely," quipped Veronica cheerily.

"Oh yay," he deadpanned. "It's been ages since I was really sexually objectified. Your turn, Betty, and it had better be as bad as you say."

"I didn't say it was bad. I said I regretted it." She chewed her lip. "I swear to God if you guys laugh I'm going to put chili flakes in your pancakes." She reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra. "Chili flakes and onion powder." She turned her back to them and raised her shirt, holding her it firmly in place over her chest.

Veronica was on her feet in a second, leaning in to examine the drawing. "I can't believe you didn't show me this. That is so hot!"

"What is it?" Archie asked, trying to see around Veronica. She moved to the side so he and Jughead could see the little mechanic pin-up girl sitting between Betty's shoulder blades, covered in engine grease and holding a wrench in her manicured hands.

"Everyone get their fill?" Betty asked. "Hook me up, please, V."

Veronica deftly righted Betty's bra and patted her shirt back into place.

"So, what's the story? It's a cute tattoo, and it suits you. Why the regret?" Archie asked, finishing his own drink and stealing Jughead's.

"You think it suits me?" Betty gaped at him.

"Well sure," Jughead said, throwing a piece of popcorn into the air and catching it in his mouth. "It's a pretty blonde mechanic, defying expectations and shattering stereotypes."

Betty stared at him, thoughtful. "I guess I didn't really see it that way. I got it in a moment of fury, purely because I knew it would annoy my mom in every way. She doesn't like tattoos, she doesn't like that I prefer engines and grease to board meetings and cocktails, and she really, really doesn't like any reference to sexuality."

"So you regret it because she doesn't like it?" Archie asked.

"No, she doesn't know about it. I regret it because it proves that I let her get to me."

"Don't let her ruin it for you. Consider it your battle standard. Wear it with pride," Veronica said.

"My battle standard," she said skeptically.

"Uh huh. In the great war against the giant stick up Alice Cooper's butt, make that your rebel's emblem. If she's on your case, you just give her that incredibly annoying smile that says 'I know something you don't know' and ignore her."

Betty laughed. "That would piss her off more than anything. I guess you're right. It is me, and to hell with what she thinks."

"That's the spirit." Archie clapped her on the back. "Also, off topic: your mom's name is Alice Cooper?"

Betty's face lit up in a wicked grin. "And she fucking hates that."

…

Two hours and half a case of beer later, the rain had finally stopped and Betty was assembling s'mores ingredients in foil wrap and melting them on the grill.

"I have never seen s'mores made like that before," Jughead said, watching the process with interest. "It seems almost sacrilegious."

"A little bit, but the fireplace is full of water so this will have to do for now," Betty answered as she carefully flipped the little silver packets.

Jughead reached over grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag, stuffing it in his mouth before Betty could react.

"Hey!" She smacked his hand and wagged her finger at him. "You're going to spoil your dinner."

"I already had dinner, Mom." He grinned at her like a four-year-old and stole another marshmallow, darting away as she aimed her tongs at him.

"You're as bad as my brother. Honestly, where do you put it all?"

"It's a gift."

"Sounds expensive."

"That too, but a guy's gotta eat." His voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "So hey, I'm taking bets."

"Oh? On what?"

"How long it takes Archie to realize he's head over heels for Veronica."

Betty looked over to where the two of them were examining Veronica's fridge; she explaining the various components and he staring at her, dumbfounded but trying to nod in all the right places.

"He has no idea what she's talking about, does he?"

"Not a clue. Archie's a smart guy, but he has no technical know-how."

"What makes you think he's into her? I thought he was terrified of her."

"What is fear but love that's lost its way?"

"That's not how that quote goes."

"I know." Jughead shrugged. "I've known Archie for something like 18 years. Every time he's really liked a girl, I knew before he did. He has tells. Terrible at poker."

"Well I approve. Ron's single right now and she could do worse. She has done worse. You guys don't have a secret playbook, recording all your conquests, do you?"

"Really? People do that?" He looked genuinely horrified. "No, he's nothing like that. Archie dates around quite a bit but he's not an asshole. He's still friends with most of his ex-girlfriends."

Betty nodded slowly. "That's always a good indication. Ok, what are your odds?"

"Three to five that he figures it out as soon as she takes those rollers out of her hair. He's a sucker for a dramatic transformation."

"I don't think those are real odds."

"Probably not. I don't understand gambling at all."

Betty laughed. 'Neither do I, but I like your style. You're on."


	4. Chapter 4

The only thing more irritating than a morning person is a morning person who assumes that the world is populated by other morning people.

The bright sunlight streaming into the tent was bad enough, but the sound of cheerful, off-key singing made Jughead groan and pull his sleeping bag over his head. There was a special place in his own personal Hell for early-morning singers. No one should be that happy before noon.

"Ron! You want some coffee?"

Well, maybe not all morning people were terrible.

"Depends. Do I have to get up or are you bringing it to me in bed?"

Ah. A kindred spirit.

He dragged himself out of bed and reached for his clothes, first putting his shirt on backwards and then looking at his socks in confusion, as if he wasn't sure which sock belonged on which foot. Giving up, he shoved his bare feet into sandals and stumbled out of the tent, yawning and scratching his head.

"Hey, good morning! Did I wake you?" Betty presided over the coffee pot, looking annoyingly awake and alert.

He grunted something that might have been a greeting.

She sighed. "God, there's two of you. Coffee?" Not waiting for an answer, she reached for an over-sized mug and filled it to the brim. "Sorry, we're out of IV drips. You'll have to take it orally," she quipped, passing it to him as he plunked himself down heavily at the picnic table.

"Ha ha." He took a grateful sip and sighed, inhaling the steam.

"Better?"

Another sip. "Mmm."

"Should I leave you two alone?"

"By all means, stay and enjoy the show," he teased, his voice still raspy with sleep.

Betty laughed. "Touche. You hungry? I believe I promised you breakfast."

"I'm always hungry." Jughead swallowed more coffee. "That's really good. I didn't think anyone else took it quite this black."

"I don't actually drink coffee," she held up a Nalgene bottle full of water and lemons, "but Ron doesn't function until her blood is three-quarters caffeine so I learned to make it her way. She says it's not real coffee until it matches her hair."

"A woman after my own heart. And you're seriously this perky and coherent and all you've had is lemon water?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "I'm not perky, I'm happy. There's a difference. Besides, it's a beautiful morning. Look at that sky! That's enough to wake anyone up."

"Huh. Fueled by sunshine and water... Is Betty your real name, or is it short for Magnolia Elizabeth?"

"Did you just call me a plant?"

"Maybe. If I did, will there be chili flakes in my pancakes?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

Betty folded her arms and glared.

"You're cute when you're mad." He ducked and shielded his face as she whipped a tea towel at him. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry! Truce!"

…

Jughead was polishing off his third stack of pancakes when Veronica finally appeared.

Betty had disappeared briefly into the girls' tent nearly an hour earlier, carrying a large carafe of coffee like a sacrificial offering to the gods, only to emerge giggling under an onslaught of curses and flying pillows.

"You're positively chipper in comparison," she'd told him. "Veronica thinks mornings were invented as a form of medievel torture that was never phased out."

"Weren't they?" He'd asked.

Given Veronica's reaction to Betty actually bringing her coffee in bed, Jughead couldn't help but be apprehensive about her inevitable appearance at the breakfast table. Her bubbly "Morning, all!" Threw him completely for a loop and he stared at her in shock.

"Mm, smells great, B. Are those blueberry pancakes?" Veronica poured herself another cup of coffee and sat down across from Jughead. "Morning, Jones. Sleep well?"

He glanced at Betty in confusion before answering. "Uh, yeah...like a baby, thanks. You?"

"Just fine," she chirped, sipping politely from her mug. "I always sleep well when we're camping. Must be the fresh air. Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"Beautiful," he repeated, still staring.

Veronica cocked her head to the side. "What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no, you look perfect." It was true; her hair was neatly arranged in elegant curls and her makeup was flawless from immaculate eyebrows to dark purple lips.

Veronica looked suspicious and glared up at Betty. "What kind of horror stories have you been telling about me?"

"Calling them 'horror stories' implies that there's some level of fiction involved." Betty dropped a kiss on Veronica's upturned nose and patted her head fondly. "You're a menace before you've had your coffee, V, and that's all I said." She flipped some pancakes onto a plate for Veronica, and silently offered more to Jughead.

He held out his plate, keeping a wary eye on Veronica as though he expected her to explode at any second.

Betty laughed at him and whispered in his ear as she served him more pancakes. "Don't worry, her safety's on. There was enough sludge in that carafe to fill four of the cups you had when you got up. She'll be like this for another hour, then she'll level out."

"Good to know." He poured syrup on his pancakes. "Did you see Archie this morning? He wasn't there when I got up."

"Yeah, he was just getting up when I came back from the shower hut. He said he was going for a run around the park. That was about half an hour before you got up, I think."

Jughead grimaced. "That sounds like him. Why anyone would intentionally inflict that kind of torture on themselves is beyond me, but he loves it."

"Betty's the same way," Veronica said. "She spends more time in the gym than she does in the kitchen, and that's saying something."

"Yeah, well you wouldn't want me to get out of shape, would you? I might drop you on your head one of these days."

"Speaking of which," Jughead interjected. "Admittedly, I don't know much about cheerleading, but aren't stunts like that usually done by three people?"

Betty nodded. "Two bases usually, or one if it's a guy. You'll sometimes see one girl and a spotter. But Ron and I have been practicing together for years, and she's teeny…"

"…and Betty's ripped." Veronica finished.

"That's a gross exaggeration. I was going to say that you're teeny and we started out practicing with a pull-up bar when we were kids. We've worked up to what we can do now."

"And as a result of that hard work, you're ripped."

Betty opened her mouth to argue, but Jughead cut her off. "Take the compliment, Betts. I know plenty of people who would love to have Veronica Lodge say that about them."

"Morning, guys!"

"Oh look, here's one now," Jughead whispered to Betty.

She giggled. "Think he picked that outfit on purpose?"

"That or he just forgot to get dressed."

Archie jogged up to the picnic table, sweat glistening on his exposed chest, and leaned down to stretch his legs.

"Good run, Arch?"

"Yeah! There are some great trails here. Cool playground too, good for pull-ups and the like." He raised his arms over his head and bent side to side. "How was your morning?"

"Oh, you know. Solved world hunger, saved the whales, won a Pulitzer." Jughead shoveled in some more pancakes. "Met Veronica's evil twin."

Archie laughed and looked over at Veronica, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "Wow," he whispered under his breath. He cleared his throat. "Uh, good morning, Veronica. You look nice."

Her dark brown eyes slowly raked his flushed face and naked torso. "Likewise," she murmured.

Betty choked back a laugh, never surprised but always impressed by Veronica's brazen flirting. Jughead hid a sarcastic 'I told you so' grin behind his mug and winked at Betty.

"So," Veronica said brightly, "what are everyone's plans for today? I think I'll hit up the beach. Any takers?"

"I'm in," responded Archie enthusiastically.

"Of course, you are," sang Jughead, so quietly that only Betty could hear. She snorted and spluttered into her water.

Archie turned to her in concern. "You okay, Betty?"

She coughed into her elbow and waved her hand in dismissal. "Yeah, thanks, just fine. Inhaled some water, that's all. Can I interest you in some breakfast?"

"No thanks, I usually just have a protein shake in the mornings." He grinned ruefully. "Bachelor nutrition."

"Whatever works, right?"

"Yep," he smiled. "My mom doesn't think so, but she refuses to fly out here and make breakfast for me every morning so we agreed to disagree."

Betty laughed and began stacking breakfast dishes together. "The only path to peace, I guess."

"Are you coming to the beach, B?" asked Veronica. "We should head down there before the masses descend."

"No thanks. I really need to look at the truck, and then I want to go into town to pick up a few more groceries."

"Do we need more food? We're going home tomorrow afternoon," Veronica pointed out.

"Yes, and we've adopted two post-adolescent boys. I realize that you never had a brother growing up, but they eat a lot."

Jughead feigned indignation. "Hey now, I resemble that remark," he said as he deliberately swallowed a large mouthful of pancakes. "Anyway, the Rangers will be doing a tag check soon. The squatters will be sent packing and you can throw us out."

"Don't be ridiculous," Betty scoffed. "We're not tossing you out. I mean, you can go if you want to – far be it from me to butt in on guy time – but you're welcome to stay. What is it Caroline Bingley said to Jane? "A whole day's tete-a-tete between two women can never end without a quarrel" or something to that effect? I love Ronnie, but variety is the spice of life."

"Too true, too true. Aside from a couple of days with Kevin, we've been out here by ourselves for two weeks. By this point in the trip, we've usually resorted to crashing the children's activities at night. Last year we were two stickers away from becoming Jerry's Rangers." Veronica popped a blueberry into her mouth. "Besides, you two have kind of grown on me."

"A compliment of the highest order." Jughead looked over at Archie, who was giving him enormous puppy-dog eyes and mouthing 'please, please, please'.

Oh yeah, he had it bad.

"If you're sure you don't mind, we'd love to stay. We're buying the groceries, though."

…

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Jughead hovered near the pick-up truck that he was fairly certain pre-dated dial-up internet, and watched as Betty balanced on the bumper, waist deep in the engine compartment.

She pulled a wrench out of her back pocket and fiddled with something out of sight. "No, thanks. I'm almost done. It wasn't the transmission at all, just a couple of loose bolts." She wiped the wrench on a rag and slipped it back into her pocket. "Actually, could you start the truck?"

"Yeah, sure. Where are the keys?"

"Glove box."

"Of course, they are. Why keep the keys somewhere safe? Makes much more sense to store them right next to the lock that they're supposed to protect."

Betty stood up and peered at him over the hood of the truck, resting her forearms on it for balance. "Don't be a smart-ass, Juggy. I don't leave them there when we're not around."

Jughead put the keys in the ignition and stuck his head out of the driver's window. "Do I just start it? Parts aren't going to come flying out at you, are they?"

"Not if I did it right."

"Oh well that's comforting. When the coroner asks why Betty Cooper was killed by a flying gear shaft, I can say it was all her fault because she didn't do it right," he snarked as he started the truck.

The engine growled to life as only a diesel can do, and Betty smiled in satisfaction. "Looks good, sounds great. Thanks, Juggie! You can shut 'er down."

She hopped down from the bumper and closed the hood. "I'm just going to clean up and then head into town. Do you want to come or do you feel like joining Archie and Ronnie at the beach?"

"Are you kidding? I told them I didn't want to go because I had to work on revisions for my novel which I'm pretty sure even Archie knew was a bold-faced lie. I can't crash the party now. It could completely ruin the effect."

Betty peeled off her denim button-down shirt and wiped her hands on it, avoiding touching her white tank top. "Yeah, I figured that was a lie, but I assumed you just don't like the beach. Are you telling me that you were playing match-maker?"

"Got it in one, Cooper."

"Nice. So are you coming with me or do you actually have work to do?"

"I'm coming with you, of course. I told you we're buying the groceries."

Betty balled up her shirt and threw it at him. "You don't have to. I kidnapped you; the least I can do is feed you." She picked up her tool box and put it away in the bed of the truck. "Just give me ten minutes; I need to wash off this grease and get changed. Don't want to shock the good people of Maple Ridge by showing up looking like I lost a fight with a carburetor."

"Take your time."

…..

Archie broke the surface of the lake and shook his hair out of his eyes. He could see Veronica on the beach, sheltered under a floppy hat and enormous sunglasses, leaning against a back rest and completely engrossed in a novel. The beach was crowded with families enjoying the last long weekend of the summer, and the noise was deafening. Children shrieking, mothers shouting warnings, teenagers showing off. It was madness, and yet Veronica didn't look up once. She read on, turning the pages in a steady rhythm, lost in her own little world.

Archie wasn't the only one staring at her; her dramatic makeup and designer bathing suit were cover-worthy, but when combined with her pearls, her languid pose and her complete absence from reality, she looked like she'd been dropped straight out of 1940s Hollywood. Untouchable, cool, and flawless.

He made his way out of the water and plopped down on the blanket beside her, reaching for a towel to dry his hair.

"You're getting my book wet." She pushed her sunglasses down the bridge of her nose and glared at him.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Although," he added, "that book looks like it's not exactly a stranger to water. I've seen enough rain-damaged textbooks to know what those wrinkles mean."

"I read it in the bath. The steam does that, over time." She idly turned a page and kept reading.

Archie leaned over to see the cover. "What book is it?"

"Anne of Green Gables. It was my favourite when I was little."

"I liked The Lost World."

"Conan Doyle or Chrichton?" she asked, closing her book and laying it down.

He looked at her in surprise. "No one's ever asked me that before. Most people go straight for Jurassic Park."

"I like sci-fi, and those are two of the best. I take it you'd take Professor Challenger over Ian Malcolm?"

"Definitely. I mean, they were both good books but I like the purity of Conan Doyle's. Just 4 people going on an adventure for the sake of curiosity and immortality. No capitalism, no hubris. Just a point to prove and a story to tell."

Veronica smiled. "And what a story. Pterodactyls in London and Iguanodons in Brazil. I always liked the passage about the boat trip, when they first leave the main river. It's beautifully written…can't you just picture it? It sounds like a Monet painting."

"You like Monet?"

"Doesn't everyone?" she laughed. "I went to see the Water Lilies when I was on Paris, once. The guards had to tell me to get out at closing time; I stood there for hours."

Archie propped himself up on his elbow and turned to look at her. "They're here, you know."

She sat up and stared at him, yanking off her sunglasses. "What do you mean, they're here?"

"Not the big ones," he amended. "JB hasn't shut up about it all summer; the art gallery in Vancouver is hosting a huge Monet exhibit right now; a few dozen paintings that aren't on permanent display in Paris. She's been 6 times."

"You haven't?"

"No. JB stayed here all summer but Jug and I just flew up from Riverdale last week." He shrugged. "I'm sure she'll drag us at some point. She thinks that I, at least, am seriously lacking in culture."

"Maybe I'll tag along."

…

"I'm telling you, Jug, she's incredible. I've never met anyone like her. She's brilliant and funny and mysterious and we like the same books and TV shows. And, she's probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever met. Don't you think?"

Jughead leaned against the log pile and watched Archie animatedly describe Veronica while trying to fill a heavy canvas bag with firewood. It was both sad and amusing; Jughead gently pushed Archie out of the way and took over the task. "Yes, Archie. I've been here all weekend, too, and it did not escape my notice that Veronica is very pretty, and has many other fine qualities."

"Don't be sarcastic, Jug. I'm serious."

Jughead whacked him playfully with a handy branch. "I know, you dork. Veronica's awesome and I figured out yesterday that you like her. You're way behind the times, man." He finished filling the bag and turned to head back to the camp site. "Betty approves, by the way."

"Dude. Why am I always the last to know these things?"

"You're just lucky you're cute. You know that, right?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Betty, next year you're packing. I don't know why the hell you've let me do it myself for so long; this is bloody ridiculous." Veronica stuck her head out of the tent door and brandished a pair of strappy black stilettos. "Why would I bring these? Jimmy Choos in the forest!"

Betty calmly sipped from a large martini glass and sliced tomatoes for salad. "I did ask you that, V. You said it was better to have them and not need them than to need them and not have them."

"Ugh, did I pick that up from 8th grade sex-ed? Who even says shit like that?"

"You do, every year, when I ask you why you need high heels and cocktail dresses to go camping." Her voice had the same patient, melodic tone used by experienced teachers trying to calm irate five-year-olds. "But it doesn't matter. The things are here and they need to be packed."

Veronica groaned dramatically and flopped onto her bed. "I only have myself to blame, but Oh, my God I hate packing."

"Cheer up, it's not like you're packing for an airplane; it's only going in the truck," said Betty.

"Your lack of sympathy is noted for future reference, Elizabeth."

Betty put her knife down and crept into the tent. Veronica was sprawled on the extra-tall air mattress, arms folded over her face in despair. Slipping off her shoes, Betty pounced onto the bed, pinning Veronica and smothering her with sloppy, exaggerated kisses, all over her face.

Veronica shrieked and struggled to escape. "God, you're like a freaking Amazon warrior! How does someone as skinny as you weigh so much?" She dug her fingers into Betty's ribs and tickled her mercilessly.

Betty blew one last raspberry on Veronica's shoulder and sat up, releasing the tiny ball of rage. "You said it yourself, V: I'm ripped. Muscle's heavy." She let out a yelp of surprise as Veronica shoved her off the bed.

"If this was your attempt at an apology for your heartless mocking of my packing predicament, it is not accepted," Veronica snipped, looking down her nose at Betty, splayed on the foam mats covering the floor of the tent. "However, since you smell like vodka and chocolate, you can just make me one of whatever you're having and we'll call it even."

"Well if I'd known it was going to be that easy..."Betty tugged her shoes back on and bounced out of the tent, squealing as Veronica whacked her rear with a bunny slipper.

"Extra chocolate!"

…

Betty was fishing out plates for dinner when Jughead and Archie arrived back at the campsite with the load of firewood.

"Hey guys! I was about to give up on you. Where'd you get to?"

Jughead dropped the heavy bag down near the fireplace and stretched his arms over his head, leaning back and twisting his neck. "We took the long way from the wood pit," he said, rolling his eyes. "Someone," he glanced pointedly at Archie, "had to indulge in what can only be described as 'girl talk'."

"I see." Betty bit back a laugh as Archie glared daggers at Jughead. "I wondered why you felt the need to get firewood. Ron chopped plenty before you got here."

Archie drew himself up to his full height and said with dignity and aplomb, "It's only good manners to leave the wood pile full for the next campers. I was merely observing the conventions."

"Where is our raven-haired Queen, anyway?" Asked Jughead, making faces at Archie behind his back.

"Packing, God help us." Betty reached for her second chocolate martini and took a fortifying gulp. "I love her to death, and she knows that she's crazy which makes up for a lot, but that doesn't make it any more fun to watch her pack at the end of a trip."

"What's to pack? You're staying in a tent; how do you unpack?" Archie gestured at his and Jughead's compact 3-man tent. "You've got a backpack and a couple of changes of clothes. Right?"

Betty scoffed. "Oh Archie. So sweet, so innocent. Did it escape your notice that we are two relatively small women sharing a three-roomed tent, advertised to sleep 12 men?"

"That thing has three rooms?" Archie's jaw dropped as he turned to really stare at the huge tent that he'd largely ignored previously.

"Oh yes, three rooms. Three rooms, three doors, three windows. Pretty sure Harry and Hermione had less space when they were tracking down the Horcruxes."

Jughead leaned on the picnic table and rested his chin on his fist. Blinking expectantly at Betty, he raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to continue. She sighed and forged on.

"Three rooms; one each for sleeping and one for Veronica's closet, for lack of a better term. She's got actual furniture in there; a mirror, chairs, folding tables, portable wardrobe; it's like the show room at Ikea but with more clothes."

"She brings furniture camping?" Jughead said in disbelief. "We barely bring food!"

Betty shrugged. "It collapses. I mean, in all fairness, we're out here for two weeks and there's no reason not to be comfortable. We have a huge tent so there's plenty of room, and she's got it down to a science so it's no skin off of anyone else's back. I'm used to it, more or less. She can rough it if she has to, but when she doesn't have to..."

"A woman of discerning tastes and high standards."

"You said it, Juggie." Her glittered mischievously. "I dare you stick your head in the door, see what it looks like in there. If you live to tell the tale, I'll make you one of my famous chocolatinis. Only available on the last day of camp, and only to survivors of Hurricane Veronica."

Jughead grimaced. "Chocolate does not belong in a martini. I'll settle for one of those British beers you picked up today."

….

"Should we check on him? It's been like ten minutes." Archie frowned in the direction of the tent whither Jughead had vanished.

"Nah, he's probably just taking notes for his next thriller. Ronnie won't hurt him, anyway. Too many witnesses."Betty flipped some steaks on the grill and replaced the lid. "This is ready, though. I'll go get them."

She stuck her head in the door of the tent, and found Jughead in the middle of Veronica's walk-in closet, arms full of clothes, while Veronica pulled items from the pile, folding some into an expensive-looking monogrammed suitcase, draping others over Jughead's shoulders.

He gave Betty a look that clearly said he had no idea how he'd fallen into the role of coat rack and no idea how to escape. Veronica, oblivious, muttered away while she took stock, occasionally snorting in disgust at some useless article of clothing.

Betty cleared her throat. "Dinner's ready, V. Have you seen Jughead anywhere?"

"What are you talking about? He's right there."

"You mean that man-sized pile of clothes? There's a person under there?"

Veronica looked at Jughead in surprise, as though she hadn't noticed him slowly being buried during her efforts at organisation. "Shit, Jugs, I'm sorry. Why didn't you say something?"

He winked at her. "Because you scare me and you still haven't told me where you hide your knife when you don't have pockets."

"Ah. Good reason, and I'm still not telling you. Did you say dinner's ready, B?"

"I did."

"Yum." Veronica grabbed the martini glass off of her makeshift dressing table and vanished, leaving Betty to rescue Jughead from the abandoned mountain of couture.

She laughed at him as she undraped the various dresses and blouses from his shoulders. "Ornamental and useful, Juggie; we'll have to keep you." She took the pile of wrinkled clothes from his arms and dumped it on Veronica's bed in the next room. "So. Girl talk, eh?"

"Uh huh. To listen to Archie, our dear Veronica is the most amazing creature to ever walk the Earth; brilliant, beautiful and wonderful in every way. Even the stories of her coffee dependency didn't put him off."

"Well, to be fair, you're almost as bad and he still likes you."

"True, although I only pack one bag when I go camping." Jughead slung his arm around Betty's shoulders and steered her out the door. "Come on, I need that beer I was promised. Did you know she brought an evening dress?"

….

"Oh my God I need some tea. If I have any more of these things, I'm going to start telling you guys how pretty you are.' Betty drained her glass and put it on the table, reaching for the box of matches and deftly lighting the stove. "Ron!" She shouted in the direction of the tent, where Veronica was determined to make sense of her mess before the daylight was gone. "I'm making tea!"

"You're not drunk, are you?" Archie looked at her in surprise. "You seem pretty steady to me."

She curtsied prettily and blew him a kiss. "Definitely not drunk, but vodka loosens my tongue a bit more than is strictly within the bounds of propriety. And you are really very pretty."

"We prefer rugged and handsome," Jughead teased. "You have to be careful with our delicate male egos."

"Who's rugged and handsome?" Asked Veronica, coming out of the tent.

"I am. These two are pretty, so I get to be the guy."

Veronica nodded sagely. "Cool. I came to recruit some muscle to haul all of my crap to the truck, and I guess that was you volunteering." Her face was completely impassive as she looked at Betty, waiting.

Jughead and Archie fell over each other laughing at the look on Betty's face. Her mouth open in shock and outrage, she shook a finger at Veronica, struggling to come up with a retort. Finally, her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Fine. I completely walked into that. Lead on, Lord Commander."

"Tea first, please, if you don't mind." Veronica settled herself prissily in a chair. "I've been working very hard, you know, while you've been sipping martinis."

Betty rolled her eyes for the benefit of the boys and said "Anything else, Milady? Caviar? Foot rub? Champagne?"

"Hmm, all three, I think. Thanks, B. You're so thoughtful."

"Bite me, Ronnie."

"Betty! Not in front of the kids!" Veronica clutched her pearls and pretended to look shocked.

Throwing her arms in the air, Betty poured hot water into the tea pot and stalked into the tent. "I'm not even going to try to answer you until my tea's ready, V. I've got nothing." She emerged a moment later with a folding table balanced on her shoulder, held upright with one hand. In her other hand, she carried a bulging suitcase.

"Christ, Betty, what did we say about fragile masculinity? Could you at least pretend to struggle with that?" Jughead crossed the campsite to help her ease the table into the truck, jumping into the bed to push it to the back.

"Thanks. And, no. I tried the whole delicate flower thing once, in deference to a male ego."

"What happened?" Jughead asked as he hopped to the ground.

"Well I didn't get my damn pickles. He couldn't open the jar!"

A look of heartbroken sympathy on his face, Jughead placed a hand on each of Betty's shoulders. "I'm so sorry about your pickles, Betty. That's terrible."

Betty wiped away an imaginary tear and clasped her hands to her heart. "It was tragic, I won't deny it."

"If we're not careful, you and I are going to be replaced as their respective best friends," Archie muttered to Veronica. "The more time they spend together, the more like him she seems to get."

"She's got better triceps," Veronica whispered back.

Betty looked over at the sound of their quiet laughter and gestured towards them. "Check out the little yuk-fest. Think we should leave them alone?"

Jughead nodded. "Definitely. Let's load up the royal belongings. Let them bond."

Archie saw them hauling pieces of furniture and bags out of the tent and called over, "Can I help, guys?"

"Nope, we're good!" replied Jughead. "Didn't Ronnie want a foot rub?" He added over his shoulder, throwing Archie a cheeky, exaggerated grin.

He and Betty ducked into the tent, giggling, and peeked out through one of the windows.

"You're such an ass, Juggie. Look at his face! It's as red as his hair."

"He never used to get so skittish around girls. She must be special."

"Yeah, or maybe you don't usually tell him to get up close and personal with a stranger's feet."

"What are you talking about? How are they strangers?"

Betty stared at him. "Seriously? They met yesterday."

"Baptism by fire, Blue Eyes. If you can't get to know someone camping, you can't get to know them at all."

She pondered that. "I suppose that's true. You really get the full range of Veronica Lodge on a weekend like this."

He dug his elbow into her side, and she yelped. "Shhhh. Look!"

Veronica had slipped off her shoes and dropped her feet into Archie's lap. Jughead's face split into a wide grin.

"Oh my God, you're worse than a teenage girl," Betty hissed at him.

"Shush, you. I'm a romantic."

"I really can't see what's romantic about Ron's smelly feet, if I'm being perfectly honest."

"Somehow I doubt she'd let them get smelly. Look! Now that definitely has the potential to bloom into romance."

Archie was softly tracing his fingers along the top of Veronica's foot, smiling at her as she talked.

"Aw, look how happy he is. Guys with crushes are so cute. I don't think we should be watching this though. I feel like a Peeping Tom." Betty turned her back on the window and surveyed the remaining furniture. "We'll give them three minutes then we'll finish this up. It's getting late and I want to relax tonight."

"Agreed."

"Sorry about him," Archie said to Veronica. "He's kind of a dick but he means well."

She shrugged gracefully. "I don't think he could be more obvious if he wore wings and carried a bow and arrow. What's his deal?"

"He has no interest in dating himself, but he loves throwing girls at my head." He looked at her shyly. "He has good taste, at least."

"Does he?" She raised her eyebrows. "Thank you."

"You can put your feet up, if you want." He chuckled. "I'm the only one not contributing to the packing effort; I should do something useful tonight."

Veronica laughed and slid off her shoes, leaning back in her chair and resting her feet on Archie's lap.

"Wow. Your feet are really tiny."

"No shit, Sherlock. They match the rest of me."

"So that massive tent and the accompanying baggage are compensation?"

She kicked his arm gently. "Watch it, Andrews. Those tiny feet are attached to cheerleader legs."

He laughed and traced patterns on her feet. "New subject then. What's your favourite song?"

Her face screwed up in concentration. "Just one? Who has one favourite song?"

"Fair point. Okay, what's stuck in your head right now?"

"Cat food commercial." He gave her a Look. "Ok, ok. Ummm...Thunderstruck. AC/DC"

Archie looked impressed. "Classic rock kind of girl?"

"Yeah, but not as much as Betty is, and she got to pick the music driving up. I like jazz best." Her face lit up. "There used to be this great little jazz café not far from Vancouver. Betty and I went there all the time in high school. We thought we were so cool." She laughed and shook her head. "Black clothes and smoky makeup, choking down espressos that neither of us could handle."

"Sounds like the typical high school experience; thinking you're so much older and cooler than you really are. We used to hang out in this little diner by the tracks. It was like the gravitational center for all the kids in Riverdale. Man, if those booths could talk."

"Riverdale sounds like a little slice of Normal Rockwell."

"If Norman Rockwell used blood and tar instead of paint, maybe."

Veronica looked at him questioningly. "All about the image? Perfect until you look too closely?"

"Exactly." He squeezed her foot gently. "But it was home, and we loved it for what it was. There's always a silver lining. Jug's articles wouldn't have happened if the ugly hadn't boiled to the surface, and if they hadn't been written nothing would have changed. It's getting better now." He stared off into the trees for a minute. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that go get so heavy."

"All good. Tell me more about the diner."

"Technically it was a Chock'lit Shoppe," he corrected her. "You know, it was a typical diner that was built before the war and never really changed. Juke box, vinyl booths, milkshakes with two straws. It was the only place in town to hang out. Jug wrote most of his book there, and I think every date I went on started or finished in the booth in the corner."

Veronica abruptly changed the subject. "Are you guys checking out with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we want to get settled into the apartment before JB and I start school. Why?"

She grinned and shook her head. "I know something you don't know. You'll find out tomorrow."

Archie had just opened his mouth to start asking questions, when Betty and Jughead stumbled out of the tent carrying the last of the furniture.

"I probably should have helped them, huh?"

"You did, goober. You kept me out of their way. Usually Betty waits until I'm in the shower before she loads the truck. I drive her mental." Veronica reluctantly put her shoes on and stood up. "Her tea will be stewed, I'm going to make some more. Want anything?"

"No, thanks. I'm good with beer."

The tailgate slammed shut. Archie jumped at the sound and turned to look at the truck. "Oh my God. Ronnie, are you seeing this?"

Jughead, who had been in the bed of the truck stacking everything neatly, was just about to jump down when Betty held out her hand to assist him down. Jughead smiled coyly and took her hand, jumping carefully to the ground and smoothing imaginary skirts. He fluttered his eyelashes at her and thanked her shyly, then took her offered elbow and let her escort him to the chairs, simpering and tittering all the way.

"Lord. Jughead and Tipsy Betty. Who needs cable?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously, is it always like this?" Archie darted under the tarp, water pooling at his feet. "It's summer! What's with all the rain?"

"Did you not read the fine print before you moved to Vancouver?" Betty laughed and shook her wet hair at him. "Of course it's always like this. Doesn't it rain where you're from?" She picked up the last box of supplies and sprinted to the truck.

The skies had opened up shortly after breakfast, leaving everyone to scramble to get the packed supplies under the truck canopy before the campsite flooded.

"Yeah, but not like this! There must be two inches of water on the ground, and it's only been an hour." He poured the water out of a large plastic container and set it on the picnic table. "Did you leave room for this?"

Veronica, swaddled in bright yellow oilskins and polka-dot boots, nodded. "Yeah, plenty, but Betty's not going to be able to pick me up to get the tarp down. Ground's too wet; it's not safe for an overhead lift. What say you, Quarterback? Give a girl a boost?"

"Sure thing. Just tell me what to do."

Veronica peeled off her wet coat and set it down on the picnic table. "Nothing fancy. Think you can sit me on your shoulder?" She pulled a sheathed hunting knife out of her boot.

"Ha! Your boot! I should have known," crowed Jughead.

"Took you long enough, Jones. Where else was I going to stash them?"

"Them? How many knives do you carry?"

"Two, when I'm camping. Well, one knife, one multitool."

"Plus the pocketknife in your purse," Betty added.

"Does that count? The blade's like two inches."

"Size doesn't matter, V."

"Wow. Mind, meet gutter." Veronica braced herself and dashed out into the rain. "Come on Archiekins, ready when you are."

He easily scooped her up and sat her on his shoulder, holding her waist with both hands. Veronica slashed through the paracord with a smooth swing, and re-sheathed the blade before Archie lifted her down. "I hate cutting through good rope, but I'm not sitting up there trying to untie it with wet hands."

Dispatching the remaining cords as quickly as humanly possible, they stuffed the drenched tarps into the empty container and threw it in the back of the truck.

"Got everything?" Betty looked around the site, making sure it was tidy. "Let's get out of here. First stop, shower hut. You soggy miscreants are not dripping on my upholstery all the way to Downtown."

"Downtown? I thought you two lived at SFU," Jughead said as he jumped into the backseat.

"Yeah, but you don't."

Archie hopped in next to Jughead and slammed the door shut. "You don't have to drive us all the way home. It's nice enough of you to drop us at the bus station."

"Easy on the hinges, please. I'd drive you home anyway, especially in this weather, but we're headed that way regardless. Didn't Ronnie tell you? We always go to - "

Veronica elbowed her. "Shhh, it's a surprise."

Betty raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Okie. Guess you're being kidnapped then." She adjusted the rear-view mirror and grinned at their reflections. "I hope you're good for ransom."

…

"V, be careful. Eyeliner and wet roads do not mix and I don't want to have to explain to your professors why you've suddenly lost your depth perception." Betty steered carefully around a pothole, watching Veronica out of the corner of her eye.

"Aaalmost done, B. Hang in there." Veronica drew a perfect wing on her right eyelid and snapped the lid on the pencil. "There! See? Nothing to worry about." She rummaged in her purse. "Where the hell is my lipstick?"

Betty glared in the mirror at Jughead and Archie, who had both stuffed their fists in their mouths, trying to smother their laughter. "It's not funny, children. This argument has almost broken us up several times."

"It wouldn't be an argument at all today, if you'd given me more than 2 minutes to get ready," Veronica mumbled, lips taut as she applied a raisin-coloured gloss.

"More like 20." Betty steered the truck into a busy parking lot and joined a drive-through queue. "Who wants Tim's?"

Jughead and Archie looked at each other and shrugged. "Who's Tim?"

Veronica whirled around in her seat, shocked. "What? How long have you been in Canada?"

"10 days."

"And you haven't heard of Tim Horton's? It's a national treasure!"

"I may have seen a sign for it, once or twice..."Jughead answered weakly.

"Betty. They've never been to Tim Horton's. We must fix this." Veronica sat rigidly straight, eyes determined. "It's unacceptable."

Betty nodded her agreement."It's a coffee chain, guys. Donuts, sandwiches, soup. You've really managed to avoid it for ten days?"

"In our defense, we were in the bush with you for three of them," Archie pointed out.

"Welcome to Tim Horton's! May I take your order?"

"Good morning! May I please have 3 medium double-doubles, a hot chocolate with two creamers and a 40 pack of assorted Timbits?" She paused. "You drink coffee, right Archie?"

"I don't think I'm prepared to say no to that question," he laughed. Catching her expression, he relented. "Yes, I drink coffee."

"Drive to the second window, please!"

Betty passed the coffee around and handed the box of Timbits to Jughead. "Those are for sharing," she said sternly.

He opened the box and peeked inside. "Doughnut holes?"

"Timbits," Betty corrected. "They're so much more than doughnut holes."

"Kevin's dad calls them cop kibble," Veronica laughed. "But I don't recommend pulling that line out in company. People get offended by it."

Archie poked around in the box. "Oooh they have little tiny jelly doughnuts!"

"Yup, just don't get the powder all over the seats. Betty won't let you out of the truck until you clean it up. I know."

…

Jughead leaned forward and tapped Betty's shoulder. "Any chance we could stop for lunch soon? I'm starving."

Veronica turned to look at him, disbelief etched all over her face. "In the three hours since a massive breakfast, you've eaten half a box of Timbits and most of the leftovers from dinner. How are you still hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy, Veronica. Being this sarcastic burns a lot of calories."

"Don't worry, Juggie, we're almost there. I promise there will be food. Will you survive for another twenty minutes?"

He slumped into the corner of his seat and pretended to sulk. "Yeah, I guess," he muttered.

"Don't make me come back there," Betty teased, trying and failing to sound like her mother.

Five minutes later, he whined, "are we there yet?", grinning at the back of her head.

"Good grief. Archie, smack him for me, please."

A resounding crack was heard from the back seat, followed by "Ow! Dude!"

"Mom said to."

"She said smack, not maim, you turncoat."

"Archiekins, apologise to your brother," Veronica sang.

"He started it," Archie groused.

"Look, kids! There's Science World" Betty cried, driving past the massive golf ball-shaped building.

Jughead and Archie made appropriate oohing and aahing noises, Archie leaning across Jughead to press his face to the window.

"Hey! No nose prints on the glass! Honestly, you two would put anyone off having children."

"Over-population is a serious issue, Betts. Someone has to pitch in to lower the birth rate."

Betty rolled her eyes and turned up the stereo. Bohemian Rhapsody blared from the speakers and she hummed along, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. "I don't want to hear another word from anyone until this song is over."

Veronica leaned over and whispered to her, "This song is like ten minutes long."

"I know. We'll be there in five, though. I think they'll make it."

They almost made it.

Unable to resist singing along, they broke halfway through the second chorus, but Betty was inclined to forgive them when she heard Archie's rich baritone blending with Jughead's tenor. She pulled up to the curb and put the truck in park, waiting for the song to end before turning off the radio. One doesn't just turn off the car, mid-Queen. "You guys sound really good together. "

"Almost like you've done that before," Veronica added.

Archie mumbled something about freshman year and karaoke and quickly exited the truck. "So. Where are we?"

"We're on West 4th," Veronica answered.

"And what brings us to West 4th?" Jughead asked, holding Betty's door open for her.

Joining Archie and Veronica on the curb, she gestured to a green brick building with leopard-print lettering. "Sophie's."

"Please don't tell me this is another Canadian institution that we've remained embarrassingly ignorant of?"

"Just a Vancouver institution." Veronica slipped her arm through Archie's and steered him to the door. "B and I come here every year after our camping trip. And like, whenever we're Downtown."

"Wow, cool place," he said, looking around the inside. "Kitschy."

"And the milkshakes are to die for," she smiled happily. "It's not Pop's, but I think you'll like it."

…

"What do you mean, you've never been skiing?" Betty stared at Archie and Jughead. Half-eaten meals crowded the table, with everyone swiping bits off everyone else's plates. "Aren't you from New England?"

Jughead swatted her hand as she aimed for a particularly cheesy nacho. "Not everyone from New England skis. I have personally never seen the appeal of hurtling down a mountain on a couple of pieces of fiberglass. There are much more fun ways to die."

"Well aren't you a merry sunshine."

"What about you, Archiekins?" Veronica pointed a french-fry at him. "What's your excuse?"

"Football scholarship. Couldn't risk an injury."

"That's annoyingly iron-clad." She sipped her lemonade. "Are you still on a scholarship?"

He laughed ruefully. " 'fraid not. I'm on my own from here on out."

"Good. That means you can ski. We always go to Whistler for New Year's; you guys should come up for a day or two."

"That's months away," Jughead pointed out. "Do you really think you'll still be putting up with us that far into the future?"

Veronica leaned back in her chair and studied the two of them thoughtfully. She looked over at Betty and then back at the boys. Finally, she shifted forward and rested her elbows on the table. "Yes. I do."

He seemed surprised by that. "Really?"

"Yeah. The whole reservation snafu was serendipity. We mesh well, the four of us. I think we'll keep you."

"Cheers to that," Betty said, raising her lemonade.

"Cheers," echoed Jughead. "To new friends."

"To new friends," Archie and Veronica chimed in. "Yum, I think those are for us," Veronica added, noticing the waitress approaching with a tray of milkshakes.

"Hey guys, I've got four milkshakes here. One strawberry, one vanilla and two chocolate. Any chance I can just match them to your hair and pass them out that way?"

Betty looked around the table and laughed. "I never noticed that, that's hilarious."

"You'd have to find a carrot shake to match my hair, but I'll cede your point," Archie chuckled good-naturedly. "But the strawberry one belongs to the bottomless pit in the corner over there."

Jughead looked up with a massive mouthful of burger. "What?" He chewed and swallowed. "It's an excellent burger and I'm hungry."

"I'll pass on your compliments to the chef," the waitress winked as she handed him his shake. "Enjoy, guys."

Archie tasted his shake experimentally, snapping his tongue like a wine connoisseur, and finally nodded his approval. "It's not Pop's, but it's a pretty close second."

"Yeah, all that's missing is the blushing date and the dulcet tones of Reggie Mantle trying to sing along with the jukebox." Jughead snorted. "I can't replace him, but he really didn't add to the atmosphere. Shove over, Arch."

He grabbed a second straw from the dispenser and dropped it into Archie's shake. Snuggling coquettishly into his side, he sipped away, affecting bemused innocence at Betty and Veronica's giggles.

"You two are totally relationship #goals," Veronica quipped, aiming her phone at them. "Smile, I need a picture of this."

Archie and Jughead, cheek to cheek and looking sideways at each other, managed to smile around their straws.

"Get your shot, Ronnie?" Archie asked. "Good. Bugger off, mate. You've got your own drink."

…

"Alright, boys. Where's home?"

"Honestly, I have no idea at this point. That's the address." Archie handed Betty his phone.

She typed the address into her GPS and handed the phone back to him. "That's only about 5 blocks from here. You guys live right by the beach."

"So JB enthusiastically explained, when she convinced me to lease in that building,' Jughead said wryly. "I'm not entirely sure how much time she'll spend in class on sunny days."

Veronica scoffed. "Yeah, 'cause we get so many of those."

"That's true," he conceded, eyeing the soaked hems of his jeans.

"Speaking of the famous Jellybean," Veronica drew out the name expectantly, "is she home? Can I meet her?"

"She'd probably love you meet you, but she's on the Island this weekend. Surfing vacation, she said, but I suspect that there's a boy involved." He looked as though the words left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Archie ruffled Jughead's hair. "Cheer up, man. She's growing up and she's allowed to have some fun."

Jughead batted his hands away and grimaced. "Ugh, don't say fun like that. Why couldn't she stay ten forever?"

Betty laughed ironically. "Why couldn't any of us? God, how awesome would that be? Being an adult is hard."

"We hardly qualify as adults, yet, B. We're still in school and are therefore entitled to good times and bad decisions."

"Speaking of good times," Betty replied slyly, "we're having a party at our new condo this Friday, to celebrate surviving the first week back. You guys should come."

"I thought you were in a single-bathroom, non-soundproof dorm," teased Archie.

"We were, but the charm has worn off. We rented a place near the school. It's got wicked views and a real kitchen, and it's about three times the size of the room we were in last year."

"The selling point was the walk-in closet, though," Veronica admitted. "So what do you think? You in?"

Jughead didn't bother checking with Archie, who he knew would sell his soul to spend more time with Veronica. "Yeah, for sure. Thanks."

"Excellent!" Veronica passed her phone back. "Put your info in there, please, and I'll text you the details. And bring your sister! You said she's 19 right?"

"Yeah, almost 20."

"Good. We're having an open bar and I'm iffy about minors drinking."

"That denotes a misspent youth, Miss Lodge," Jughead teased.

She looked at him in surprise. "You read the book, too?"

"More than once."

"You'll do, Jones. You'll do."

Betty pulled up outside a four-story apartment building. "Look familiar, guys?"

"Home, sweet home," said Archie. "Thanks for the ride Betty."

"Any time. Need help getting your two whole bags in?"

"Oh, I think we should manage if we make two trips, but thanks."

Betty jumped out and opened the tailgate. "There you go, then."

"Thanks, Betts." Jughead grinned at her and leaned over, whispering "If I hug you, Archie might have the balls to hug Veronica. You mind?"

"Of course not," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and bending backwards, lifting him off his feet.

"You really have a knack for making a guy feel manly, you know that?" He picked up his bag and pretended to struggle with it. "See you Friday." He winked and made his way to the front of the truck where Veronica was chatting with Archie.

Jughead looked appropriately apologetic when he interrupted. "Sorry to dash off, but Mother Nature calls." He bent low over Veronica's hand and dropped a reverent kiss on her knuckles. "It's been a pleasure, Queen V. Looking forward to our next royal audience." Dashing up the steps to the building, he quickly unlocked the door and sprinted inside, where Betty had no doubt he was hiding behind a pillar, watching the scene unfold.

"Bye, weirdo," Veronica called after him. "You've got strange friends, Archiekins."

"I really do, but I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"We should get on the road, V. I don't want to hit too much long-weekend traffic." Betty said. "Bye, Archie. Don't be a stranger, eh?"

"Bye, Betty. Thanks again for rescuing us." He gave her an affectionate nudge on the shoulder. "Drive safe."

"Always," she drawled as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"You know," Archie said to Veronica, "the first time you called me 'Archiekins', I'm pretty sure it was a bona fide threat, but now it almost sounds endearing."

She flashed her milkshake and chick-flick smile again. "Almost." She stood on her toes and he bent slightly so she could slide her hand around his neck. "Bye, Red." She placed a lingering kiss on his cheek then hopped quickly into the truck. "Until Friday."

….

Notes: The book referenced is Cheaper by the Dozen by Frank Gilbreth JR and Ernestine Gilbreth Carey.

Pop's is not a real restaurant, but Sophie's Cosmic Café is (in the interest of disclosure or copyright awareness or whatever. That one didn't come from my imagination in any case.)

Thoughts? Shall I write more?


	7. Chapter 7

"How do I look?" Veronica crept into Betty's room and stood in the doorway, arms half-extended, an awkward look on her face.

"What?" Betty dropped the earrings she was holding and spun around, shocked. "Veronica, I've known you for 16 years and you have never once asked me how you looked. The closest I've ever heard you come to asking was when you tried on that vintage Valentino and said 'Could I be more fabulous?' What gives?"

Veronica blushed faintly– another probable first – then balled her hands into fists and planted them on her hips. "I'm allowed to ask my best friend's opinion when we're about to host the first party of the year. What I wear tonight will set the standard for the rest of the fashion season," she said defiantly.

"It's a university in Burnaby, V, not Cher and Dee's first day at Bronson Alcott High." Betty put her earrings on and picked up a mascara wand. "What's really going on? Could it be that Archie's coming over, and the last time you saw him you were wearing ripped jeans and a hoodie?"

The flush deepened. "First of all, I love that show and we should totally have a retro TGIF night, and second...maybe." She all but whispered the last word.

Betty quickly put on lipstick to hide her smile. It was so unlike Veronica to show a vulnerable side, and even more unlike her to have any sort of insecurities about a guy, that Betty was even less inclined than usual to hurt her feelings.

"Do you like him?" Betty rested against her dresser, looking curiously at Veronica.

Veronica gave an exasperated huff and waved her hands aimlessly. "I don't know. Maybe? He's not my type at all, but, I don't know, there might be a spark. He's easy to talk to, and he's pretty hot right?"

"He's definitely pretty hot, but I don't think that's what's got you so flustered. Jughead's no slouch either and you don't seem worried about him."

Veronica perked up at that. "Jughead looks like a walking sin and I fully expect you to get your hands on him and provide a detailed report."

"Sure, Ron. I'll get right on that," Betty scoffed.

"You should. He's smoking hot and you get along like a house on fire." She tapped her finger against her chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look."

Betty rolled her eyes. "You could always ask him. Anyway, I thought we were talking about Archie?"

"Right. Although, I'm not sure why. We're better than that tired cliché. He's yummy, and I think I like him and what else is there to say? Now, how do I look?"

"Stunning, as always, V." Betty looked admiringly at the dark purple dress. It had a high boat neck and long sleeves, but hardly any back at all. "You'll knock their socks off, coming and going."

Veronica twirled in front of the mirror. "It is pretty awesome, isn't it?"

Betty laughed. "Now there's the Ronnie I know and love."

…

Archie fiddled nervously with his tie, staring at himself in the elevator mirror. "I shouldn't have worn this. I look like a 17-year old playing dress up."

Jellybean and Jughead looked at each other, and then studiously away, each trying – and barely succeeding – not to laugh. Archie had been fretting about his appearance for the entire hour-long bus ride.

"Come on, JB. Don't laugh, just help me out," he pleaded.

"You've left it a bit late, Arch. I could have done a lot more if you'd let me help at home. Still..." Giving Archie an appraising look, she took off her purse and handed it to Jughead. "Hold that, big brother, and avert your eyes."

"Why would I need to avert my eyes, Forsythia. What are you going to do?" Jughead demanded as she turned him to face the corner.

"Just trust me."

He heard Archie's sport coat hitting the floor, then rustling clothing.

"What are you doing? Holy shit your hands are like ice cubes. Jug, do NOT turn around."

"Oh, stop whining, Arch. I'm a professional. Hold still. Really? Do you actually wax your chest?"

Jughead started to whirl around at that, but was stopped by Archie grabbing his shoulder. "Trust me, Jug. For the sake of our friendship, you do not want to see this."

"Oh, there you are wrong. For the sake of me not imagining something much worse than reality, I need to see this. Get that meat hook you call a hand off of me."

"Your funeral."

Taking a deep breath, Jughead turned around. "Yeah, no this is worse. Much worse. Carry on. I'm just going to gouge my eyes out over here."

Jellybean was wrapped around Archie, one hand up his newly untucked dress shirt, trying to break down the starch, and the other in his hair, working some curl into the lightly-gelled style. His tie was around her neck and she'd unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Really, this is nothing. You should see what happens when I'm measuring for trousers."

Jughead groaned and dropped his face into the corner. "Why couldn't you have stayed ten forever?"

"Time marches on. Anyway, he's done; you can turn around now." She stepped back and studied Archie. "Much better; approachable but still classy. Put your jacket back on. Good."

She took her purse back from Jughead and stuffed the tie inside. "You okay, Jay? You look a little green around the gills." There was a wicked glimmer in her amused eyes.

He leaned against the wall of the elevator and studied the ceiling. "Just contemplating Oedipus stabbing out his own eyes with a toga pin. I can see where he was coming from."

Jellybean rolled her eyes. "You're going to embarrass Archie. I was fixing his outfit, that's all. Don't be so dirty-minded."

"I don't know why you're so bothered, bro," Archie added. "I'm the one that just got manhandled."

Jughead gritted his teeth. "By my Little. Sister. Right in front of me."

The elevator doors opened as they reached the top floor and Jellybean steered Jughead gently onto the landing. "Alright, I'm sorry. Next time I decide to corner a guy, I'll find a closet." She winked at Archie.

Archie laughed and squeezed her into a one-armed hug. "Just run your hands under some hot water first. I'm going to call you Elsa from now on."

"I'm not hearing this. I am not hearing this."

"Apartment 902, right?" Jellybean reached out and rang the doorbell. "Now behave yourselves."

The door flew open to reveal a smiling Betty, several inches taller than she had been while camping, wrapped in a strapless white dress with her hair piled on top of her head. Archie frankly stared at her, and even Jughead did a double take, while Jellybean, muttering under her breath about Neanderthals, stepped forward and offered her hand.

"You must be the pretty grease-monkey with the pigtails and the gym shorts. I'm Jellybean. I assume you know these two codfish?"

Betty laughed and shook hands. "Betty. What a reputation to have preceding me; I had no idea my gym shorts were so interesting." She stepped aside to let them in. "Evening, boys. You clean up well."

"You too, Betts." Jughead grinned, kissing her on each cheek in turn. "Thanks for having us."

"Hi Archie," she said, stretching up to press her cheek to his.

"Hey Betty. This is for you," he said, handing her a box of gourmet chocolates. "Well, you and Ronnie. Hostess gift."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Archie. Why don't you give it to Veronica? She goes weak in the knees for good chocolate. She's just over by the bar."

"Ok!" he said and headed in the direction Betty indicated.

"Smooth," Jughead whispered. "Should we take our gift to Her Majesty as well?"

Betty whacked him gently. "No, that's fine. We'll just give them a minute."

Jellybean gave her a small gift bag. "It's from both of us."

"You didn't have to do that, guys." Betty pulled a delicate clay vase out of the bag. It was hand-thrown and painted with a vibrant forest scene, all trees and wood fairies. "It's beautiful, thank you so much. Did you make this?"

"JB made it."

Jellybean looked at him strangely. "I threw it. Jay painted it, though."

"I didn't know you paint, Juggie. I love the design."

He shrugged, brushing off the praise. "An homage to the beautiful dryads who rescued us in the forest."

"More flattery." Betty shook her head and put the vase back in the bag. "Is it okay if I hide this in my room for now? I don't want it to get broken, but I'll show Ron later."

"Of course," said Jellybean. "We'll show ourselves in. I'm dying to meet the famous Veronica."

"Thanks." Betty smiled and turned down a short hallway, presumably towards the bedrooms.

"Bro." Jellybean turned and fixed Jughead with a piercing stare. "Brother mine. That's Betty?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, I know you said, and I quote, that Betty and Veronica were 'exceptionally attractive' and that I'd probably want to dress them."

"I did. Don't you?"

She flicked her ink-stained fingernail against his ear. "Of course, I do, you idiot. What you didn't say is that at least one of them was a living goddess. How the hell did you get a girl who looks like that to call you 'Juggie'?"

"My cheerful disposition and great card tricks, obviously. Not that it matters, because we're just friends, but her looks are the least of her charm."

"Oh my God, Jay," she groaned in exasperation. "You're the last true gentleman, and you've got toast for brains. Come on. Let's go see how your description of Veronica matches up."

,.,.,.

Archie found Veronica in a crowded living room, cocktail shaker in hand, laughing at something a long-haired man in a leather jacket was saying. When she saw Archie, she handed the shaker off and came around the bar. "Archie! You found us. We were worried you'd get lost on the mountain."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hi, Ronnie. Did you grow?" He grinned at her deadly-looking stilettos.

She glowered at him. "Very funny. Don't you know that good things come in small packages?"

"I do know." He handed her the box of chocolates. "Betty said you were in charge of hostess gifts. Thanks for inviting us."

Her eyes lit up at the name on the box. "Ooh, I love these! Thank you! Do you want a drink?"

He surveyed the well-stocked bar. "I'd love one. Rum and coke, please?"

"Coming right up." She pulled a glass off of the bar shelf and quickly mixed the drink. "I'm just covering for Smithers for a minute. He's checking on the caterers."

"Smithers?" Archie asked, accepting the cocktail.

"My father's butler. He offered to oversee the staff for the party and run the bar."

Archie's eyes widened at 'butler' and 'staff'. "I've never been to a college party with staff before," he said.

"Don't look at me like that, Archiekins. I can't help the way I was raised. Yes, I throw money around probably more than I should but it doesn't change anything. I'm still just an engineering geek who reads sci fi and children's literature."

"And runs around campsites with her hair in rollers and knives in her boots," he teased, relaxing. "You shouldn't have to explain yourself. I'm sorry, you just caught me off guard."

"No apologies." She smiled up at him. "You look good."

He laughed uncomfortably. "Jellybean's handiwork. Literally."

"Is she here? Why didn't you tell me? I looked her up when we got home and I think I'm in love. She's amazing." Veronica clutched his arm for balance and craned to see into the crowd. "What does she look like?"

"That's her, there, with the long black hair. She's with Jug. See?"

"I see," she said. "She's stunning. Those two were blessed with ridiculous genes."

Archie studied the pair thoughtfully. "I've never really thought of Jug that way, but JB's pretty and I guess they look alike...don't tell him I said that though. It would go straight to his head."

"Your secret's safe with me. Come on, I want to meet her."

She glided over to Jughead and raised her arm expectantly. "Hello, Jones."

He obediently bent to kiss her hand. "Evening, Queen V. Looking very regal tonight." He straightened up and leaned in to whisper, "Are you still armed?"

"No, just dangerous," she whispered back.

"I can attest to that," said Betty, returning from her bedroom. "V, have you met Jellybean? Jellybean, this is Veronica Lodge."

JB grasped Veronica's outstretched hand. "How do you do, Veronica Lodge." Her eyes sparkled. "It's nice to put a face to the gushing."

Archie made a quiet strangled noise behind his glass, glaring at Jellybean.

Veronica laughed. "Likewise. These two spent a whole weekend singing your praises."

"Oh, good. That's so much easier than trying to make a first impression. Whatever they said, it was all true. I love your dress, that colour is magic on you."

"Why, thank you," Veronica said, striking a pose. "I thought it was rather good, myself. Would you like a drink?

"I'd better start with water. Poor Jughead's had enough shocks for one night. Walk me to the bar?" Jellybean linked arms with Veronica and swept away, the crowd parting before them.

Jughead glanced after them, looking relieved. "Well that went well. I figured they'd either be fast friends or mortal enemies. Something about two suns in the same sphere."

"Don't worry, there's no way that wasn't going to end well. Veronica's been stalking your sister online all week. They're going to be very good friends, whether JB wants to be or not." Betty glanced at Jughead's empty hands. "I need a refill, can I get you anything?"

"One of whatever you're drinking, thanks. Unless it's pink."

"Fragile masculinity?"

"Clashes with my date's hair."

Archie poked his finger into Jughead's chest. "Oh no, you don't get to pin that on me. Pink clashes with your aesthetic, not my hair."

Betty choked back a laugh, taking in Jughead's outfit of unrelieved black. "I'm just going to be at the bar. You two can sort out your lovers' tiff without me. Be right back."

"I hope she brings you something with an umbrella in it," Archie said, elbowing Jughead lightly.

Jughead gave him a 'come on' look. "Betty doesn't strike me as the umbrella drink type."

Archie looked over to where Betty was making polite small talk with one of her guests. "Probably not. Man, though. What a change from last week."

"You and your movie makeovers. Are you shifting allegiance?"

"What? No! I think JB is pretty, too, but that doesn't mean I'm interested."

"Good, because I'd have to kill you," Jughead quipped.

Betty appeared, balancing two short tumblers half-full of amber liquid. "Hope you like single malt," she said, handing Jughead one of the glasses.

"Let's find out," he said, taking an experimental sniff.

"Ooh, a whisky virgin?" Betty teased. "How thrilling. _Sláinte_." She tapped her glass to his and waited for him to take the first sip, grinning when he winced slightly. "Here," she said, selecting a chocolate truffle from a heavily-laden dessert table, "try this."

He looked askance at the chocolate, but let her drop it into his mouth. Archie's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and he quickly became very interested in the bottom of his own glass.

"Now try the scotch," she instructed, bouncing slightly on her toes.

Jughead's eyes widened in surprise. "That's incredible. Your weird obsession with chocolate and alcohol is forgiven.

"I know, right?" she squealed. "It's the greatest combination since peanut butter and jelly!"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Betts. PB and J is in a class of its own. A hundred million first-graders can't be wrong."

"Killjoy." Betty looked around the room and sighed softly. "I should probably mingle some more. Half of these people weren't invited but I guess they are my guests. Will you guys excuse me?"

"Of course," Archie said. "Don't mind us."

"I should find JB, anyway. Make sure she and Veronica haven't gone all Pinky and the Brain on us," Jughead added.

Betty laughed derisively. "We'd be powerless to stop them if they did, but I suppose you should try. Talk to you later." She gave a small wave and wandered off.

"So." Archie said, rocking his feet nonchalantly. "That was something I never thought I'd see."

"What?"

"One of the hottest girls on the planet feeding you chocolate."

Jughead's face remained impassive. "You wound me, Arch. I'll have you know that my grandmother says I'm a very handsome young man, and any girl would be lucky to have me."

"Sure, Jug."

.,.,.,

"You felt him up in the elevator?" Veronica wiped away tears of mirth. "God, I wish I'd seen that. Poor Jughead."

"I said it looked like I felt him up. He didn't give me much time, I had to go for the path of least resistance."

"Uh huh," Veronica said slyly. "Not saying I wouldn't make the same choice, mind you. I got a look last week, and I don't mind admitting that he's crossed my mind once or twice since then."

Jellybean grimaced. "Ugh. My appreciation for Archie's body is purely artistic. He's like a brother to me."

"Well then I won't tell you what I said to your other brother the first time I saw his body."

"What the hell kind of camping trips do you people go on?" Jellybean laughed incredulously. "Was everyone naked?"

Veronica sighed wistfully. "Unfortunately not. Archie was jogging, and Jughead sold his body for pancakes."

"Ah. Yeah, that sounds about right." Jellybean sipped a tequila martini. "So, you and Archie, then?"

"I think so. We'll see." Veronica leaned over the bar and snagged a cherry out of a jar. "Anyway. Tell me about your fashion line. I adore everything you have on Instagram."

"It's not a line yet. I don't have anything commercially available, I'm just trying to build recognition."

Veronica nodded, thinking. "I get that. Well if you ever need someone completely fabulous to wear something of yours, and drop your name all over the place, I'm your girl."

"And if you ever need to wear something one-of-a-kind and completely fabulous, I'm your girl."

"Cheers to that," Veronica said, raising her glass.

"Cheers."

"We're too late, Arch. It's begun." Jughead came up behind Jellybean and caught her head in his hands, kissing the top of it. "What are you two plotting?"

"World domination, of course," Veronica said. "Cherry?"


	8. Chapter 8

Camp 8

"Well hello, tall, dark and sexy. Is that the one Ron was telling me about?" Kevin watched Jughead approach Jellybean, and gave an approving nod. "Because I am all about that."

"I figured you would be, but no, that's not him. That's Jughead, one of guys that we ended up camping with last weekend," Betty answered, turning to follow Kevin's glance.

Kevin pouted. "Figures. He would have looked good on me."

"You should see what's under the sweater," Betty teased. "Even Veronica was impressed."

" _Veronica_ was impressed?" Kevin drew out the name. "Was Betty impressed?" He wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

She laughed and blushed lightly. "Betty was impressed, actually. We're just friends, but he's very easy on the eyes."

"Just friends? Let's see how you feel about that after a few shots of tequila."

"Don't even think about it, Kevin. Juggie and I are on a mission to get Archie and Veronica together, and that's enough matchmaking for one night."

He feigned a hurt look. "Enough matchmaking? I thought you had someone for me, too."

Betty searched the crowded room. "I haven't met him; he was Veronica's catch. She found him in the library and ordered him to appear here tonight. She said he looked like a cross between a vampire and an angel. I assume that's a good thing."

"If Veronica thought he was worthy, then it's a good thing. As long as we're waiting, I want to meet this Juggie."

"Come on, then," she laughed. "Just don't scare them."

They approached the bar to find Jughead with a look of deep concentration on his face, Veronica watching with rapt attention, Archie staring off into space, and Jellybean apparently torn between amusement and nausea.

"What's going on, guys?" Betty asked.

"Kevin!" Veronica was out of her chair like a shot, wrapping her arms around him. "When did you get here?"

"Hi Ronnie. Someone caffeinate your martini?"

"Irish coffee."

He raised his eyebrows at that. "Ooh, I see we're in for one of those nights. Excellent. So, who are your friends?"

Veronica dragged him closer to the bar. "This is Archie Andrews. Archie, this is Kevin Keller."

"Hey, man. Nice to meet you," Archie said, clapping him on the back.

"Likewise."

"And this is Jellybean Jones, my new favourite designer."

JB stood up and Kevin's jaw dropped. "Holy Elizabeth Taylor. Are your eyes actually purple?"

"Only for tonight," she laughed.

"Well you are breathtaking. Where did we find you?"

She nodded her head towards Jughead. "Matching set. That's my brother, Jughead."

Jughead nodded a greeting.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kevin asked, cocking his head.

"Cherry," he answered, pushing a knotted stem out from behind his teeth. "Sorry about that. Nice to meet you, Kevin." He reached out to shake hands.

Kevin made an odd, strangled noise as he returned the handshake.

"Down, boy," Veronica teased. "That one's not for you."

"Shame," Kevin sighed.

Jughead grinned. "I'm flattered, but you can do better. That took me almost five minutes."

"Patience is a virtue..."

"Kevin, I told you not to scare them. V, didn't you say there was someone you wanted Kevin to meet?"

"I did indeed. You okay though, B? You're a little flushed."

Betty looked away. "Fine, thanks. So, where is he?"

Veronica's lips twitched, but she kept quiet. Kevin caught her eye and winked.

"There he is, in the leather jacket. Over by the balcony."

Kevin turned to look. "Oh my stars. Ron, you are my new favourite person."

Jellybean leaned around Kevin for a better look. "Is that Joaquin?" She asked.

Veronica stared at her. "How do you know him? He goes to school here."

"I know, but he works at my school, sort of. He's modelled for a few of my drawing classes and God! he is gorgeous. Broke my heart when I found out he's gay. Super cool guy, but what I wouldn't give to - "

"Beanie! Boundaries, please," Jughead groaned.

"Sorry, Jay, but you have to admit that boy is damn fine."

"Absolutely, but I don't need to hear what you want to do to him. Remember? Enough shocks for one night?"

Kevin looked curiously at Jughead. "Just so we're clear, before I give you up as a lost cause: are you straight?"

"Yeah, just very secure." He shrugged apologetically.

"Joaquin, on the other hand," Veronica said pointedly, "is decidedly not straight and is extremely single. Off you go."

Jellybean hopped off her stool. "Come on, Prince Charming. I'll introduce you on my way to powder my nose."

"Who still says that?"

"Elizabeth Taylor would."

Veronica watched them walk away, then said to Jughead, "Your sister is awesome."

"I know," he said. "A lot more adult than I remember, though."

"Said the guy with the macramé cherry stem," said Betty.

He grinned and wiggled it with his teeth.

…

"You're gorgeous, you know," Jellybean said, perching on the kitchen island.

Betty laughed. "Thanks, so are you."

"Are you single?"

Betty looked at her, hesitating. 

"I'm not asking for me, don't worry. I'd totally go for you but I'm devastatingly straight."

"I see you have a lot in common with your brother," Betty said, fishing a box of clean glasses out of the caterer's stash.

"Yeah, it's him that I'm asking for."

Betty stood up too quickly, whacking her head on the counter. "What?!" She squawked, rubbing the sore spot. "What do you mean?"

"He's an idiot. He thinks you're amazing and beautiful, but he hasn't figured out that he likes you yet. He doesn't date much - or at all, really - so he usually needs a push in the right direction."

"Funny, he said the same thing about Archie."

Jellybean laughed; a warm, sunny sound. "Archie is so much worse, because he's so obvious to everyone but himself. He's learning though, he's not nearly as awkward as he used to be. Jay's a bit more subtle, I just know him too well."

"You think he likes me?" Betty sounded uncertain.

"I know he does, and I think you like him. I saw your face when he was playing with that cherry stem. Gross, but I guess objectively speaking it's kind of hot."

"Objectively speaking..." Betty murmured.

Jellybean looked at her knowingly. "To me, because I'm his sister. I don't think it was so objective to you. You're into him, right?"

Betty faltered. "I like him, of course, I think we'll be really good friends. I guess I don't mind looking at him." She paused. "Are you always this direct?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Anyway, take your time. He's a slow mover, but he'll figure it out eventually." She hopped off the counter. "Excuse me, I'm going to go try that scotch and chocolate combination that you made look so enticing."

Betty watched her go, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

...

"I love this song. Archiekins, come and dance." Veronica pulled Archie off the sofa and grinned at Jughead. "Jughead doesn't mind if I cut in."

Jughead laughed and saluted her with a glass of beer. "I can't say no to you, Queen V. Careful with his toes."

She stuck her tongue out at him and dragged Archie to the middle of the spacious living room, which had been cleared out for dancing.

He smiled down at her and took her hands. "I haven't forgotten that you said you have no talent for singing or dancing unless it's choreographed. Am I in danger here?"

"You should be fine, Gigantor. My 'tiny feet' won't even register on your radar."

He laughed and twirled her around. "Are you going to remember every stupid thing I say?"

"Of course, Red. Steel trap," she said, tapping the side of her head.

"Brainy and beautiful," he smiled, guiding her into a sharp turn.

Veronica stumbled and laughed. "Easy, there. You might have salsa but I have two left feet."

"I really don't," he admitted. "I know the basic steps and about three actual moves."

"Well that's three more than me. You can lead, but on your own head be it."

He gripped her shoulder and bent her into a low dip, her leg extending to compensate for the sudden shift, his lips hovering just above her collar bone. He straightened, and twirled her into another quick spin. She over compensated and collided with his chest, her arm flying around his neck. She laughed and clutched at his sleeve to steady herself. "I think you did that on purpose, Archiekins."

"Maybe a little bit. Do I assume too much?"

"You assume just right." She pressed herself against him and tapped her foot against his shoe. "Carry on, show me what you can do."

.,.,.,

"Betty," Kevin hissed. "Where are the animals?"

Betty looked up from the plate of snacks she was assembling. "The actual animals or the troop of baboons trying to dance in my living room?"

"I know where the baboons are. I meant the actual animals."

"Caramel's in my room and Hot Dog's hanging out with the security guard for the night."

"Damn. I was hoping they'd both be up here."

"You know Hot Dog doesn't like crowds. Why do you need them, anyway?"

Kevin leaned in an whispered, "Joaquin's an animal lover. I wanted an excuse to get him into your room."

"Oh, my God, Kev. Really? My room?"

"Well Veronica looks like she might need hers."

Betty followed his gaze to Archie and Veronica, moving together in a heated Latin dance. Veronica's incredible clumsiness offset by her natural sensuality and Archie's surprising ability to keep in step, they looked good together.

"Wow. That went faster than I expected."

"She was drinking caffeinated alcohol, Betty. It's a miracle she still has her clothes on."

Betty laughed. "She's not that bad."

"Not generally, but that beefcake she's dancing with is making me hot under the collar and he's not even my type."

"He's not really her type, either."

Kevin scoffed. "I think her type just changed. Anyway, can Joaquin and I play with Caramel?"

"As long as that's all you play with."

"Yay!" He squealed, hugging her. "You're the best, Betty."

"I mean it Kevin. G rated."

"Promise," he said, darting off to drag Joaquin away from the party.

"What was all that about?" Jughead asked, coming up beside her. He took a plate and piled it high with hors d'ouvres. "He seemed excited."

Betty sighed dramatically. "He's in love," she said, clasping her hands over her heart and fluttering her eyelashes.

"And he's going to consummate it in your bedroom?" He asked, popping a cheese puff into his mouth.

"Ew, no. They're going to play with my cat."

His face lit up. "You have a cat?"

"And a dog. Well, sort of. He's a foster, we can't keep him."

He looked around the apartment appraisingly. "Where are you hiding a dog?"

"He's downstairs. I'm friends with the security guard and he agreed to keep him for the night. Hot Dog is shy with this many people."

"Hot Dog?" He asked, amused.

"I didn't name him. He belonged to my brother's neighbour, but she couldn't keep him anymore. I took him so he wouldn't have to go a shelter but we need to find him a real home."

Jughead nodded. "I remember Ronnie mentioning your rescuing tendencies." He grinned. "Which worked in our favour, of course. What kind of dog is he?"

"Sheepdog. He's a sweetheart, but Caramel hates him and he needs more company than us. We're never home."

"I've been thinking about getting a dog. Is he okay with apartments?"

Betty nodded her head and laughed. "He's super lazy. One walk a day, and sometimes that takes bribery. Do you want to meet him?"

"I'd love to."

…

"Juggie, I really have to get back upstairs. Ron will think we've been kidnapped."

He had been sprawled on the lobby floor for close to thirty minutes, having an animated conversation with the shaggy dog, who Betty was sure actually understood everything Jughead was saying.

"What?" He asked, looking around. "Oh, sorry. Yeah, let's go."

"I don't want to tear you away," she teased.

He climbed off the floor, dusting off his black jeans. 'I should go back up, too. Jellybean's going to be suspicious if we stay away too long."

Betty flushed faintly. "Can't have that!" She said lightly, smiling.

"Sisters, right?" He asked, putting his hand on her lower back and guiding her to the elevator.

"Right. So," she said, clearing her throat. "Archie and Ron looked pretty cozy, eh? He almost makes it look like she can dance."

He laughed outright. "He took lessons with his last girlfriend. It was a riot watching him practice."

"Watching? You didn't help?"

He mimed zipping his lips. "I'll never tell, Betts."

…

"We're getting a dog?" Jellybean looked at him in surprise. "Who goes to a party and comes home with a dog?"

"We're not taking him home tonight, Beanie. Betty's fostering him, and I said I had been thinking about getting one."

Jellybean bit back a smile. "Have you, now?"

"Yeah. You and Arch are gone all day, but I'm home most of the time. I wouldn't mind some company."

"You could always get a girlfriend."

He made a face at her. "I think I'll start with a dog."

"Whatever. As long as he stays away from my fabrics."

He wrapped her into a crushing hug. "Cross my heart."

…..

"We've got to get going, Ronnie. The last bus leaves soon and from some reason, there are no Ubers in this city." Archie led a breathless Veronica off the dance floor.

"There will be next year, don't worry." Veronica swept her hair back gracefully and smiled up at him. "I'm sorry you have to go, I was just getting the hang of it."

He looked down at his scuffed shoes and winced. "More or less, I guess," he said teasingly.

"Hey," she said, shoving his chest playfully. "You were warned."

"I know." He leaned down and looked into her eyes. "I really enjoyed dancing with you, Veronica Lodge. I'd like to try walking, though; you seem to have mastered that. Join me at the art gallery next weekend?"

She smiled brilliantly. "Would you be offended if I asked you how many times you rehearsed that line in your head?"

"Not in the slightest. And, at least ten. Frankly, I'm surprised I got it out without stuttering."

"Good, I'd hate for you to be too comfortable around me. And yes, I'd love to try walking with you."

His face broke into a boyish grin. "That's great, Ronnie."

"Let's get you home. I see Cupid hovering by the door."

Archie looked over to see Betty, Jughead, and Jellybean watching them with amused faces. "I can't do anything without an audience," he sighed.

"It's cute," she said. "We have a little fan club."

Betty disappeared into Veronica's room and fished their coats out of the pile on her bed. "Here you go, kids. Thanks for coming."

Archie took Jellybean's coat and helped her into it before shrugging into his own. "Thanks for having us. You girls throw a hell of a party."

"It's all Ronnie," Betty said. "I'm more of a backyard barbecue kind of girl. She's the master of the classy affair."

"Either way," Jughead said. "Thank you both." He leaned down to kiss Betty's cheek, then scooped Veronica into a tight hug. "That's my last chance to try that, Queen V, before Archie starts getting jealous," he whispered to her, laughing at her blush.

Archie rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, ladies." He pecked Betty's cheek and gave Veronica a questioning look. She stood on her tiptoes and gently pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Next time, Red. See you on Saturday," she whispered.

…...

Not going to lie, folks. I struggled with this chapter and I'm never putting this many people together again. Hope you enjoy it, regardless.

Xoxox

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear to God, if you don't stay in the back seat I'm going to make you ride in the bed." Hot Dog, trying to clamber over the front seat, gave a sad whine. "I mean it. You're going to mess up Veronica's dress."

Hot Dog bounced into the back of the truck and turned in a circle before settling down comfortably, right next to the blanket Betty had put down for him. "Figures," she sighed. "Don't you dare shed on my seats."

"You're not fooling anyone, B. You're going to miss that hairy beast like crazy."

Betty sighed. "I know, but Juggie said we could visit."

"Really, eh? I'm sure he'd love that," Veronica teased. "Come on, B," she said, noting Betty's irritated look. "You can't tell me you aren't the least bit tempted. I saw your face last weekend; you've thought about it."

"Is there any point denying it? Yes, I've thought about it. He's smart and his sense of humour is even weirder than mine -"

"-And he's gorgeous and cut and he does that thing with the cherry, and we all know what that means," Veronica cut in.

A crimson flush crept up Betty's cheeks. "That's irrelevant."

"No, it's not."

"Jellybean thinks he likes me."

Veronica pushed her sunglasses down her nose and looked at Betty. "Oh, really? And what, pray tell, could have induced you to admit that to me?"

Betty groaned and flexed her hands on the steering wheel. "Alright fine. I'm interested."

"Ha! I called it! Kevin owes me a spa day."

"You bet on me?"

Veronica didn't even pretend to be embarrassed. "Only because we love you and we want you to be happy. And maybe because we want to live vicariously through you."

"Did you forget about Archie?" Betty asked. "You know, they guy you're going on a date with today?"

"Of course not, but I don't need you to live that one for me."

They pulled up to the curb in front of Archie and Jughead's building. "Behave yourself, V,' Betty said, putting the truck in park. "Don't embarrass me. Jellybean says he's a slow mover and that's fine."

Veronica slid out of the truck and smoothed her black sheath dress. "I'll be good," she promised, pulling out her phone and texting Archie who came out a few minutes later.

"Hey girls!" he said, hugging Betty tightly. "Jug's so excited to see you and Hot Dog, but he's busy right at the moment. I'll take you up." He turned to Veronica and bent low to gently kiss her cheek. "You look stunning, Ronnie," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Red," she said, smiling. "You're not so bad, yourself."

"Archie, this is Hot Dog," said Betty, clipping a leash to his collar and coaxing him out of the truck.

Archie dropped to his knees and buried his hands in the dog's fur. "Well hello, Hot Dog. Who's a good dog? Are you happy to be here? We're happy to have you." He spoke in a ridiculous baby voice and rubbed his nose against the dog's. Betty and Veronica exchanged amused looks as Hot Dog licked Archie's face, leaving a trail of slobber up his cheek, and wagged his tail.

"I guess that's a yes, then," giggled Betty. "Let's get him inside so you two can get to the VAG."

Archie collected Hot Dog's crate with his bed, dishes, food and toys and carried it inside, Veronica and Betty following with Hot Dog.

"That thing weighs over a hundred pounds with everything in it," Betty whispered to Veronica.

"I know, look at his arms!" she replied.

"I can hear you," Archie stage-whispered, holding the elevator door open. "You two go ahead, I'll get the next one." He winked at Betty. "Feel free to talk me up, I'll take all the help I can get."

They waited for him on the landing. "Sorry, girls. I forgot to give you the unit number," he said, leading them down the hallway and opening the door at the end. They could hear Jellybean arguing with another woman about something.

"What's going on?" Betty asked.

Archie rolled his eyes. "JB's a student mentor, and her mentee is doing a body art photography project. She convinced Jughead to be her model. It's hilarious, actually, but JB's getting frustrated."

"Jughead models?" Veronica asked.

"No, definitely not, but Annie thought he had the right look for what she envisioned, and her dad owns a really good bakery. She bribed him with food."

"Ah."

They followed Archie into the apartment and let Hot Dog off his leash. He immediately jumped onto a sun-drenched sofa and went happily to sleep.

"I guess that's his spot, then," said Archie.

"You two figure it out, I need a sandwich," they heard Jughead say as he stalked down the hall. "Oh," he said when he saw Betty and Veronica. "Hey."

They didn't answer him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, warily.

"Bro, look at yourself," Archie suggested with a mocking grin.

Jughead was shirtless, in dangerously low-slung black jeans, and his entire upper body was completely covered in tattoos.

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Betty asked.

"THAT's what you noticed, B?" Veronica asked, ogling him unashamedly. "You've been busy, Jones."

Jellybean came swiftly down the hall. "They're fake," she said, hugging Betty and Veronica. "I'm sorry about this; the timing couldn't be worse with you coming over but Annie can be such a flake and I had to squeeze her in."

"Don't apologise," Betty said faintly, tearing her eyes away from a smoking revolver on Jughead's forearm. "Did you do those?"

"No, I just advised. It's Annie's project."

Jughead stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "And I'm an idiot for agreeing to it. It took five hours to do all this. You girls want a drink?" He looked frustrated as he slapped together a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and swallowed it in three bites.

"No thanks," Veronica answered. "We should be going. Ready, Archiekins?"

"I should just wash the slobber off my face," he said, making a face. "Two seconds."

"I forgot about the dog," Jughead said, brightening. "Where is he?"

Betty pointed out the fluffy mass on the blue sofa. "Marking his territory. You'll be able to knit another dog with the fur he leaves behind there."

He laughed and went over to stroke Hot Dog's head. "He looks happy. That's good; someone in this house should be."

Archie came out of the bathroom and offered his arm to Veronica. "Shall we?"

"We shall," she said, slipping her hand into his elbow. "Have fun, guys. Always a pleasure, Jones," she added, winking at him.

He blew her a sarcastic kiss. "Happy to be objectified, Queen V. Enjoy the art gallery."

A tall girl with brown hair and freckles came into the room as Archie and Veronica left. "JB, I think I've got the problem sorted out. Oh," she said, noticing Betty. "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"Annie, this is our friend, Betty Cooper. Betty, this is Annie Scott," Jellybean said.

"Nice to meet you, Annie," Betty smiled.

"Likewise. Jug, I've got it now."

Jellybean sighed in exasperation. "Sorry, Betty. This shouldn't take long."

"I've been hearing that all day," called Jughead, following Annie down the hall.

Curiously, Betty followed them into a storage room that had been converted into a photographer's studio, complete with hot lights and professional backdrops. "II didn't know you were a photographer, JB."

"I'm so not, but I use this room to shoot some of my clothes. I'm just helping Annie out with space and with the actual paintings."

Betty nodded, watching Annie prod Jughead into various uncomfortable looking positions, with repeated promises of cake peppering the conversation. "That one on his back is amazing. What is that, a Valkyrie?"

"Walking away after a battle. Annie's into mythical wars."

Jughead rolled his eyes at Betty and leaned his elbow on a stool, propping his chin up on his fist.

"Stretch your body out more, Jug," Annie barked from behind her camera.

"Should I arch my back and stick out my ass, too?" he retorted.

Betty turned her head to hide a grin.

"It's the tattoos I'm interested in, Jughead, not gender-appropriate poses."

Jellybean leaned in and whispered in Betty's ear "And his body, not that she'd say it out loud. She's crazy about him. I'm pretty sure this whole thing is a front."

Betty giggled, biting her lip and putting on a sober expression when Jughead looked at her.

"Alright, I'm done. Thanks, guys." Annie began packing away her equipment. "I'll send you copies, if you want, Jug?"

He shrugged. "If you like."

"I do," Betty piped up, blushing when she realised she'd spoken out loud. "I like the one on your back," she explained sheepishly.

He raised an amused eyebrow at her. "Did you get a good shot of that one, Annie?"

"Not the whole thing. Turn around, I'll snap a quick one."

JB winked at Betty. "Put your hands behind your head, Jay. Flex your back."

"You're getting weirder every day, Beanie," he said, raising his arms and lacing his fingers together in his hair.

Betty grinned at Jellybean and fanned herself.

"Am I done, ladies? Have you all seen enough?" he asked with a smirk, as though he knew exactly what had gone on behind his back.

"I've got it, Jug. You're free to go, and Dad knows to expect you." Annie put her camera in a padded bag and handed Betty her phone. "Just give me your email address, and I'll send you a proof in a few days."

"Thanks," said Betty, typing in her information and handing it back. "You're a very talented painter," she added, gesturing at Jughead.

Annie nodded her thanks. "It was such a challenge, honestly. A real hardship," she said ironically. She picked up her bags and waved goodbye. "See you Monday, JB. Thanks again Jug. Bye, Betty!"

Jughead sank down on the stool and ran his fingers distractedly through his hair. "Never again, JB. Next time one of your nutcase friends needs a favour, don't even think about suggesting me."

"Promise," she said. "Thanks though, Jay. I appreciate it. "

He stood up and hugged her. "I know you do, kid. And you know I'd say yes if you asked again. So please- "

"I won't," she finished. "Alright, kids. I'll leave you to your doggy bonding. I have a date." She hugged Betty and vanished.

"And then there were two," Betty said. "Shall we go chat with Hot Dog? He's delightfully non-demanding and I promise that he has no designs on you, aside from the occasional belly scratch."

Jughead put his arm around Betty and lead her out of the room. "Sounds refreshing."

"You look like you need a change of scenery. We could take him for a walk, if you want. He hasn't had one today."

The first genuine smile she'd seen since her arrival crossed his face. "That," he said, "sounds perfect."

…

Archie trailed Veronica through the lobby of the Vancouver Art Gallery, smiling at her incessant chatter.

"I haven't seen any Monet in person in years; I can't believe they're here and I didn't know. I think they've done this before, but I was just a baby."

"I looked it up," Archie told her. "It's 38 paintings all together, first showing of its kind in Canada in like twenty years. Looks pretty cool."

They reached the exhibit and she clasped his hand excitedly, eliciting a pleased, boyish grin from him. "Which way first, Archiekins? You lead, I'll talk."

He pointed to a swirling blue oil painting, surmounted by a dreamy flowering tree. "That looks pretty, so there, I guess?"

"Les Roses," Veronica murmured. "It was one of the last ones he did before he died. Isn't it incredible? It's so surreal, but it tricks you into saying it looks real."

Archie frowned at the painting. "It looks windy, somehow."

Veronica beamed at him. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful," he answered. "It looks like he enjoyed painting it."

"He was an established artist when he did this one so, chances are, he only painted it because he wanted to."

She stood and stared at the painting for a while, Archie watching her with a smile, then lead him to the next painting. She seemed to know something about each piece, and happily shared her thoughts with him. When they reached the end of the special exhibit, they wandered through the rest of the gallery rooms. "Emily Carr," Archie said, thinking. "That's the name of JB's school."

"The school's named after a famous local artist. Her collection here is permanent, and I love it. She did a lot of totem poles, and her skies and trees are so unique. Want to take a look?"

Archie, prepared to follow Veronica to the ends of the earth, readily assented. She pointed out the distinctive use of colour and the bold brush strokes, talking his ear off for nearly two hours while dragging him through the entire museum.

"You know a lot about art," he finally said.

"Do I?" She seemed surprised.

He laughed. "Wait, you're serious? Have you not been listening to yourself?"

"I like it," she said with a shrug. "I guess people remember things they're passionate about."

"You seem to have more passions than most people."

She smiled up at him. "It sounds like a compliment when you say it. Most people think I'm a colossal nerd, even if they are afraid to say so to my face."

"You are an enigma, Veronica Lodge. The smartest and most interesting person I've ever met, and beautiful and intimidating to boot."

"Intimidating?" she said doubtfully. "You're intimidated by me?"

"In a good way. You keep me on my toes, but I like it. I like a girl who says what she thinks, even if it is terrifying sometimes."

She laughed slightly, thinking. "I still say that sounds like a compliment."

"It definitely is." He took her hands. "Ronnie..." he trailed off, looking nervous.

"What's on your mind, Red?"

"I'd really like to kiss you, if you don't mind," he answered, leaning down towards her.

She stood on her toes and lifted her face to his, meeting his lips in the softest, sweetest kiss imaginable, with a massive painting of Venice framing the scene behind them. He smiled and reached up to stroke her cheek, and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling away.

"I don't want to take you home yet," he whispered.

"I don't want to go home." She pulled his arm around her and tucked herself into his side. "I'll let you take me to dinner, instead, though."

…

"Veronica texted me. Archie's taking her to dinner," Betty told Jughead as they strolled along the beach with a reluctant Hot Dog, who sat down every half kilometre and wagged his tail hopefully at passersby.

Jughead smiled and nodded to a bench. "Let's sit down, give this sad excuse for a herding dog a break."

"You don't sound very surprised," Betty said, sitting next to him and tying Hot Dog's leash to the bench.

"I'm not; Archie's nuts about her. This date is all he's talked about for a week. He even looked up the artist, which I'm pretty sure is a first. He knows what Impressionism means, now.'

Betty laughed. "That's adorable. He seemed different today, more confident."

Jughead leaned down to scratch Hot Dog's ears. "I told you, he doesn't usually get so flustered around girls. I guess once she agreed to a date, he relaxed a bit."

"That's good. Veronica's a sweet girl, but she's got her prickles. You need a thicker skin to see past that, to the best parts of her."

"I wonder how much credit we can take for this."

Betty leaned against him comfortably and watched a sailboat in the bay. "As matchmakers, I'd say our work was acceptable. And, since the victims in question seem happy, we can probably give ourselves partial credit."

He put his arm around her and relaxed against the bench. "And if they didn't seem happy?"

"Entirely their idea, and we had nothing to do with it."

He laughed and squeezed her shoulder. "Plausible deniability. I like the way you think."

…

Betty was getting ready for bed when Veronica crept into the apartment that night. "Hey, V. I was starting to think you weren't going to be home tonight."

"Archie drove me home." Veronica came into Betty's room and sank down on the bed, a blissful smile on her face.

"Good date?"

"The best. There's so much more to him than I thought at first. He let me talk about almost every piece in that gallery, and still wanted to take me to dinner. Do you know the last time I went out with a guy who actually wanted to hear what I had to say, instead of listening like he was stocking up points towards future favours?"

Betty sat down beside her. "Been a while?"

"Try ever. How was your day?"

Flopping back on the bed with a laugh, Betty tugged Veronica down beside her. "At the risk of sounding 16 again, oh my God he is so hot. Did you see him with the tattoos and those abs? I swear I almost drooled. Please tell me it didn't show on my face?"

"Not at all, and believe me, I was way more obvious than you could ever be. When you find out where those V-lines go, I want to hear all about it. Did he say anything?"

"No, but the photographer's sending me a copy of some of her pictures. We can squeal in private. God, that's so inappropriate," she grimaced. "We're the worst."

Veronica patted her head gently. "A body like that brings out the worst in girls."

"What about Archie's body?" Betty teased. "Are we any more acquainted with that?"

"No, but we do know a bit more about his lips."

Rolling over abruptly and sitting up, Betty grabbed a pillow and stared at Veronica excitedly. "Tell me Everything, V."

"Very soft. He uses orange Chapstick, which is weird, but I think I like it. And he actually asked before he kissed me."

"Where?"

"On the lips. Get your mind out of the gutter."

Betty whacked her with the pillow. "Where were you?"

"Oh! In the art gallery, in front of the Francesco Guardi." She sighed happily. "Venice is so romantic."

"You're adorable, Veronica. Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes. Jughead's publisher is having a gala in three weeks, and he asked me to go. I have it on good authority that you'll also be invited, as soon as Jellybean convinces Jughead that he actually has to attend his own party. Apparently, he's not sold."

They looked at each other and laughed. "This is the worst cliché, ever. Talk about seven brides for seven brothers," Betty said, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe it's fate."


	10. Chapter 10

Hot Dog looked between Betty and Jughead, curled up on opposite ends of his favourite couch, and whimpered.

"I don't blame you, buddy," Jughead said, leaning down to scratch his ears. "Want to go for a walk?"

"God, yes," groaned Betty, unfurling her legs and standing up. "I thought you'd never ask."

Hot Dog pricked up his ear and tilted his head at her.

"What? Am I not invited?" she laughed, bending over to kiss his furry nose. "You're not the only one who can hear them."

Jughead grabbed Hot Dog's leash from its hook by the door. "Come on, guys. I can feel my brain leaking out through my ears."

"I should tell them we're going out," Betty said, hesitating by Jellybean's room.

"On your own head be it," warned Jughead. "You might be next."

She looked at him questioningly. "Why would I be? I'm not going. I don't need a dress."

"About that," he said, clipping the leash to Hot Dog's collar. "Actually, let's get out of here, then we'll talk."

"We're taking the dog for a walk, girls," Betty shouted and dashed for the hallway, clicking the front door shut behind her.

Jughead, waiting by the elevator with Hot Dog half-asleep at his feet, shot her an amused look. "Subtle."

She shrugged and hit the button for the ground floor. "You were the one that warned me off going in there."

"Don't let anybody ever say that I don't look out for your well-being. How many shades of purple can there possibly be?"

"The bigger question is where the hell does JB keep all those bolts of fabric?"

"Storage room. She doesn't use it much for photography, so it just gets cleared out when she has to do a shoot."

Betty nodded. "Makes sense. Veronica's pretty excited about this; she's been dying to wear one of JB's dresses."

"It's nothing compared to how excited Jellybean is to make it," he said, coaxing Hot Dog out of the elevator and through the lobby. "I swear she genuinely likes Veronica, but when she found out how visible Ron is, and how many events she goes to, she just about fainted. It's a designer's dream come true."

"High society glamour queen by night, eccentric scientist by day. If this gala makes the papers, you can bet that Veronica's picture will be front and centre."

He sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. "It will definitely make the papers, or at least the internet."

"That's bad?"

"Irritating. I don't care for publicity."

Betty held the front door open and waited while Hot Dog rested on the threshold. "I thought you weren't going."

"I know you said this dog was lazy, but wow," Jughead hedged, prodding the back end of the fluffy obstacle with his toe. "I wasn't going to go, but apparently I have to."

"On pain of...?"

"Endless nagging from my little sister, who takes after my beloved, razor-tongued Grandmother."

They finally made it out the door and Betty produced a small bag of treats from her pocket, holding it just out of Hot Dog's reach and walking backwards towards the beach. "Archie and Ron will be there as well. You can hide behind them, I'm sure."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come, too," he said. "I can't promise it will be fun, and I'm pretty sure it will be the complete opposite, but I can promise you a JB Jones original gown."

"You want me there?" Betty asked with an odd catch in her voice, focusing all of her attention on the dog.

"Of course, I do," he said, surprised. "I mean, if you want to go. I know you're more into backyard barbeques, and trust me I get it, but you're fun and I think we'd have an okay time together."

"Well when you put it like that, Romeo," she teased. "How can a girl say no?"

He blushed slightly. "Betts," he said quietly, touching her wrist. "Did JB tell you that I like you?"

"Juggie, I was just bugging you, I didn't mean anything by it," Betty apologised. "She did, but I know she was just imagining it."

Stepping closer to her, he moved his hand to her shoulder. "She's right though. I asked you as a friend, but I do like you. A lot. Does that change things? If it's too weird, I'd understand."

"No," she smiled. "I'm kind of surprised you didn't notice, actually. I like you, too." She looked up at his dumbfounded face. "You really didn't know?"

"I had no idea."

Cocking her head at him and regarding him quizzically, she said "I know you don't have self-esteem issues, the way you go on with Veronica, and you're not stupid. How, exactly, have you maintained this state of blissful ignorance? I've been checking you out shamelessly for weeks."

He shrugged. "Lots of people check me out, but I never notice that. Looks aren't important. Don't get me wrong," he hastened to add. "I think you're gorgeous and I really like looking at you, but I never really thought of that as the basis for an actual crush."

"It's not, you're right," she agreed. "Still though. I don't drool over every hot guy I meet, there has to be something else."

"Is there? Something else?"

She shoved his shoulder playfully. "Don't make me stand here and stroke your ego, Jones. Obviously, there is, or I wouldn't have said anything. Now, ask me out properly."

Sidestepping Hot Dog, Jughead dropped to his knee in front of an astonished Betty and took her hand. "Miss Cooper, would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you to the most over-hyped, pretentious event in the Canadian publishing world?"

"That's not what I meant, you goof," she giggled. "Get off your knees before some Good Samaritan takes a sneaky proposal picture and posts us online."

"I'm not getting up until you answer," he teased. "Tick tock, there are cameras everywhere."

"Of course I'll go with you," she said, dragging him to his feet. "But that dress had better have pockets."

…

Archie sat comfortably on the sofa with Veronica perched on his knee, playing with his hair and chattering happily away about her dress. He nodded along, a look of good-natured incomprehension on his face.

"Ronnie," he finally said, putting a finger to her lips and bumping his forehead into hers. "You're speaking a foreign language, here. I have no idea what eggplants and trumpets have to do with clothes, and I don't even know what organza is."

"It all adds up to a fabulous dress," she laughed. "I hope you'll like it."

"If you're wearing it, I'll love it," he said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. 'You make all of your clothes look good. Even the fuzzy pyjamas."

Veronica laughed, shaking her head. "God, I still can't believe you didn't turn tail and run when you saw me in that."

"Are you joking? One of my favourite things about you is the way you stomped out of that tent looking the way you did and took me and Jug three times around the dance floor like you were the Queen of the Nile. Scared the hell out of me at the time, but looking back it was amazing."

"Well as long as you got there in the end. Speaking of Jug, where are they?"

Archie shrugged. "I have no idea, all three of them were gone when I came home. Didn't they say anything to you?"

"No. Well, Betty shouted something about taking the dog for a walk, but that was over an hour ago. There's no way Hot Dog would put up with being out and about for this long."

"I think he's only half sheep dog and the other half carpet, honestly. I tried to take him out with me for a run one day and I don't think he's forgiven me yet."

The front door opened just then and Betty came in, followed by Jughead, flushed and staggering under the weight of a sleeping Hot Dog.

"We should have brought chairs with us, Betts. I swear to God, stop for two minutes and this animal goes into a coma," Jughead groused, depositing Hot Dog on the couch and flopping down after him.

"How far did you have to carry him?" Veronica asked incredulously. "He must weigh forty kilos!"

Jughead looked at her blankly. "What's that in old money?"

"About ninety pounds, I think."

"Sounds about right. Six blocks. It's not the weight though, it's trying to hold on to what is essentially fur and legs."

Veronica reached over and plucked at his sleeve. "Slippery leather probably didn't help. You should invest in a Velcro jacket."

"I'll get right on that," he said dryly. "You two look comfortable; are we interrupting something scandalous?"

"No, just Archie waxing poetic about the day we met," Veronica smiled.

Archie squeezed her waist playfully. "I'm sitting right here. If you're going to make fun of me, at least wait until I leave the room."

"That's not her style," Betty said. "Veronica says what she means to your face, every time."

"You know, I hadn't noticed that," Jughead laughed.

"I wasn't making fun of you, Archiekins," Veronica chided. "I was bragging."

"Oh. Well that's different," Archie grinned. "Carry on."

Jughead rolled his eyes at Betty. "What have we done?" he mouthed.

She bit back a giggle and shrugged. "So," she said, clearing her throat. "Where's Jellybean? I was promised a dress with pockets."

Veronica turned on Archie's lap to look at Betty. "Oh really? And why, pray tell, do you need a dress all of a sudden?"

"Even Cinderella got a dress to go to the ball, Ronnie. I'm not going to show up in greasy coveralls."

Veronica whipped around to stare at Jughead. "You're going?" she demanded.

"I am."

"And you asked Betty to go with you?" she asked, getting up and walking over to him.

"I did," he said warily, leaning further into the cushions.

Veronica bent over and put her nose an inch from his, glaring at him. "Are your intentions towards my friend honourable, Jones?"

He barked out a short laugh. "Are your intentions towards my friend honourable, Lodge?"

She frowned, pursing her lips. "Alright, I'll hold my peace if you stop asking impertinent questions," she conceded.

Betty winked at Archie. "Well if you're both done with the interrogations, and are satisfied that Archie's virtue and mine are safe, perhaps we could return to the question of JB's whereabouts?"

"She's in her room," Veronica answered. "She works like greased lightning; she's already tacking together my dress."

"I'll let her know that she's got another victim," Jughead said, standing up. "Save you the shrill shrieking that's sure to follow the announcement." He walked down the hall to Jellybean's room  
and stopping to tap lightly on the door before entering.

"Soooo," Archie said with a delighted smirk. "He finally asked you?"

"Obviously," Betty said with a blush. "Can we not make a big deal out of this?"

"Depends on the circumstances, B," Veronica said, pulling Betty down to sit next to her on the couch.

Betty laughed and shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh you know, we went to the beach, he got down on one knee. It was very romantic."

Veronica stared at her. "I don't even know if you're being serious."

"My guess is yes," Archie said. "That sounds like something he would do; over the top gestures to mask what he's really thinking."

"Insightful, Arch," Jughead drawled, coming back into the room. "Don't give away all my secrets. Betts," he added, looking at her, "JB has concluded her solo and would like to see you if you'd be so kind."

Betty nodded and hastened down the hall, clicking JB's door shut behind her.

"You got down on one knee?" Veronica laughed. "Seriously?"

"She told me to ask her properly," he shrugged, taking Betty's vacant seat.

"You guys are the biggest pair of dorks I've ever met in my life," Veronica said, nodding conclusively. "Hands down."

…

"I knew it!" JB squealed, pouncing on Betty as soon as she came into the room. "Oh, I love being right so, so much."

Betty couldn't hold back a smile. "I'll never doubt you again, wise one. Are you sure you feel like making two dresses, though? The event's in two weeks."

Jellybean scoffed. "Don't even worry about that. I can turn out a simple one in a day. Ron's will take a little longer but the one I have in mind for you is already half-finished. You wear a four, right?"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Seriously?" Jellybean asked, grinning. "It's what I do dahling. How do you feel about red?"

Betty bit her lip. "I don't wear it much. Too showy. And this is Juggie's night, I don't want to take attention away from him."

"First of all, I guarantee that if he heard you say that, he'd climb up on a feminist soapbox and lecture you until you begged him to stop. Second, he will thank you profusely for taking any and all attention away from him and third, I think you'd look stunning in red so that's what you're wearing."

"Are you sure? My mother's voice is in my head calling me a scarlet woman right now."

"Well she sounds charming," Jellybean said, pulling a dressmaker's dummy out of a large closet. "But she's the devil, not a fashion designer. This is it, what do you think?"

The dress was a simple, claret-coloured satin column with thin straps and a low back. Betty reached out to touch the soft material carefully. "It's beautiful," she said. "Doesn't leave much to the imagination though, does it? My tattoo will show for sure. And, like, half of my chest."

"Don't worry about that; I'll build a bra into it. My dresses do not come with sideboob. You don't want your tattoo to show?"

"It clashes a bit, don't you think?"

"It's the twenty-first century," JB said with beautiful unconcern. "But it's your art. We can cover it if you want. I know a guy who does movie makeup and I'm sure he owes me a favour."

Betty looked at her in surprise. "How did you make that sound dirty?"

Jellybean winked. "It's a skill. He's my date for the gala, so he'll be here anyway. I'll just ask him to bring his makeup kit; it doesn't take long."

"You're a one-woman glam squad," Betty said in wonder.

"Glam dictator, really. I delegate a lot." Jellybean smiled benevolently. "Anyway, out of your clothes, please."

"You could at least buy me dinner first," Betty grumbled, shrugging out of her sweater and jeans.

Laughing, Jellybean started pinning Betty into the pieces of the red dress. "I can see why Jay's so crazy about you. You're almost as sarcastic as he is."

…

"You girls all look exhausted," Jughead said, amusement clashing with sympathy in his eyes. "Who know haute couture was so strenuous."

Betty, Veronica and Jellybean shot him identical looks of exasperation. "We're doing this for you, Forsythe. If you don't have anything constructive to say, kindly hold your tongue," Jellybean snipped.

"Forsythe?" Betty grinned. "That's your real name?"

"The F in FJ," he confirmed. "I don't answer to it."

"I'm Elizabeth."

"Funnily enough, I worked that out for myself, but thanks all the same," he said in a voice that sounded sincere but bordered on sarcastic. "Before Forsythia so rudely interrupted me, I was going to suggest taking you all out for dinner?"

"Forsythia?" Veronica asked in disbelief. "You have matching names?"

"I'm named after him," Jellybean sighed, dragging herself off the couch. "We all have our burdens. Dinner sounds great, Jay. What did you have in mind?"

Archie stood up, pulling Veronica to her feet. "I feel like a milkshake. Anyone else?"

"Always," Betty agreed. "Sophie's?"

"I'll never turn down a burger," Jughead shrugged. "Sophie's it is."

It was a mercifully clear evening with not a cloud in the sky, so the five-block stroll seemed rather pleasant than otherwise. Archie and Veronica loitered behind the others, their joined hands swinging between them.

"I don't want to wait two weeks to see you again," Archie said, "but my classes are going to be really demanding for the next little while. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to get out to SFU."

"Unacceptable, Archiekins," she said seriously. "I require that any and all suitors put me above their other priorities in every situation. Exceptions may be made for family emergencies."

"I..Ronnie...it's-"he faltered.

Her haughty expression cracked and she burst into laughter. "Oh my God, your face. You didn't believe that, did you? I'm a double major for crying out loud! I get it."

A look of clear relief spread across his face. "That was mean, Veronica," he said, digging his elbow into her side.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," she said, twirling to stand in front of him. "Let me make it up to you. Give me a boost?" She reached up and slid her hands over his shoulders. Laughing, he gripped her waist and lifted her easily.

"Hi," he said, brushing his nose against hers.

"Hi," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't drop me."

"Never." His arms tightened around her and she smiled, her eyes fluttering shut. He tilted his head and met the sweetness of her glossy lips with the warmth of his, one hand sliding up to weave through her hair.

They didn't see passersby pointing and cooing at the tall redhead and the tiny brunette in his arms, her knees bent to keep her shoes from falling off. They didn't hear the click of Jughead's cell phone camera, capturing the two of them in their own little world surrounded by the bustle of the city. Pulling apart slowly, they looked at each other and laughed quietly before she dropped her face to the crook of his neck.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hi."

Notes:

One more after this, I think. I've already dragged this out quite a bit more than I'd intended and it's strayed pretty far from the original concept. Thanks for sticking with me though, and I hope you've enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

"Looking good, Arch. Very dapper," Jughead grinned from his spot on the couch. "James Bond would be proud."

Archie examined himself in the hall mirror and adjusted his collar. "Feels like prom, all over again."

"Except this time, you actually listened to Jellybean about the red velvet jacket."

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Not as long as there's photographic evidence."

Jellybean's door opened and Betty slipped out wearing a backwards flannel shirt with two buttons done up, her hair in hot rollers. "Evidence of what?"

"Archie's longstanding inability to dress himself. How's it going in there?"

"It's going pretty well," she said, turning around to show her back. "Isn't that incredible?"

"Wow," Archie said. "You'd never know there's a tattoo under there."

"I know, eh? Alex is crazy talented." She perched herself on the dining room table and swung her legs back and forth. "You look very pretty, Archie. What's Jughead talking about?"

Archie sighed and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Jughead's sly drawl. "Skeletons in the not-so-proverbial closet, dear Betty. The ghosts of fashion disasters past. We don't speak of it; I just hold it over his head."

"By which he means he does speak of it," Archie said with a roll of his eyes. "All the time, especially if there's a chance he might be overheard."

Betty bit back a grin and changed the subject. "Is there any food out here? Ron said I'm not allowed to eat once my makeup's done."

Jughead nodded, getting up and going into the kitchen. "Leftover pizza okay? Or I could make you a sandwich."

"Pizza's great," she said, following him and peering over his shoulder into the fridge. "Is that beer?"

"Sure is, Gracie Lou. Want one?"

"Yes, please," she said with emphasis. "Ron's mimosas are a hangover waiting to happen."

Jughead passed her a bottle and she twisted the cap off with her shirt. "I'm so not cut out for these fussy events," she admitted. "Give me a pint and a basket of wings any day."

"Amen," Jughead said, grabbing a second beer from the fridge and clinking bottles with her. "You were class defined at that party at your place, though."

She shrugged and traced patterns in the condensation on the bottle. "I can play the part just fine. Ron's mom is the epitome of elegance and she taught us well, and my mom is really big on image so she imparted a few lessons, but I never quite feel balanced at these things."

"I've never been to anything like this, but I'm pretty sure I'll feel the exact same way."

"I'll get you through it, don't worry," Betty said brightly, patting his arm. "There's a reason 'corporate wife' is practically a job title; the only way to survive in that world is with teamwork."

"In that case," Jughead said with an exaggerated look at his watch, " as your honourary husband for the evening, I'm obligated to tell you that we have to leave in an hour."

Betty laughed. "My script says to let you know I'll be ready in five minutes, and then keep you waiting for forty."

"Thanks for the warning."

Jellybean stuck her head out the door and beckoned imperiously. "Ronnie's done, Betty. Your turn."

Betty finished the last bite of her pizza and saluted Jughead with her beer bottle. "Duty calls. See you on the other side."

…

"Dude, stop pacing. You're making Hot Dog seasick." Jughead came out of his room, fiddling with his tie. "Excited to see your Queen?"

"She's your Queen, Jug, not mine," Archie grinned, nudging Jughead's hands out of the way and knotting the tie himself. "And yes. I swear it's not why I like her but there's something about that Old Hollywood glam vibe she gives off."

"They're really something; both of them,"' Jughead said, pulling on his jacket.

Archie stepped back and looked at Jughead curiously. "It's been a long time since you dated. Aren't you nervous?"

"No. What's there to be nervous about? I already asked Betty out, and that's the hard part. We get along great."

"Sometimes I wish I saw girls the way you do, man. Most people worry about the first date. You know, hope it goes well, that they don't make a fool of themselves."

"She's seen me pre-coffee, Arch. I think I've covered that already. Anyway, we've been hanging out all day; the date's already started."

Veronica came down the hall in time to hear the end of Jughead's sentence, unseen by either Archie or Jughead. "Oh, Jones. The date doesn't start until the dress goes on." She paused and thought to herself for a moment. "Leaving just when the date ends up to personal interpretation," she finished with a wink.

Archie jumped and whirled around at her voice, his jaw dropping at the sight of her. "Wow," he breathed. "You look...wow."

Veronica stepped back and spun around, making the mille-feuille skirt float around her ankles. "Jellybean is a genius; this is going to be viral by morning."

"You have that many followers?" Jughead asked.

"Some of my followers have that many followers," she said with a dismissive shrug, carrying the weight of her own influence without apparent effort. "All the right people are going to see this dress. I can't even imagine how much work she put into it."

"Thank you, Queen V," Jughead said sincerely. "That's going to mean the world to her. I owe you one."

Veronica smiled dangerously and turned to him with glittering eyes. "Careful, Jones. You never know what kind of favours a girl like me will call in," she purred.

"I've got your number now. You aren't as scary as you look," Jughead said, bending low to whisper in her ear. "That said, if you ever need a body buried, I know a guy."

"Good to know," she whispered back, pressing her finger to the side of her nose. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jughead straightened up and looked between Archie and Veronica, clearing his throat discreetly. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just going to make sure I turned the oven off. Excuse me." He melted away, leaving Archie and Veronica alone.

"Better than fuzzy pyjamas, eh Red?" she said softly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I have no words," he answered, reaching out and rubbing his thumb across her wrist. "I could stare at you forever."

"Those are pretty good words," she smiled. "Ready to go make people jealous?"

He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her in. "Almost," he said, lowering his head and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. "Ok. Now I'm ready."

"I just need to switch purses," Veronica said, setting a boxy Hermes down on the back of the couch and fishing a tiny clutch out of it. "You have room in your pockets, right, Archiekins?"

"For what?" he asked suspiciously.

She handed him her phone and keys, and an engraved card case. "That should do it," she said brightly, shoving a pocket knife, some cash and a lip gloss into her clutch. "Thank you!"

"What exactly," he said, tucking her apparent non-essentials into his jacket pocket, "are you going to do if we get separated? Cut down a potted tree and build yourself a shelter-half behind the buffet table?"

"It's not outside the realm of possibility, but I'm sure I'll survive in the ballroom until you find me," she said dryly. "I'm going to go see if JB and Betty are ready, then we can figure out who's driving whom."

"I think Betty and Jughead are going in the truck, and Jellybean is going with Alex," he said, following her down the hall. "You and I can take my car if you want."

Veronica whirled around in dismay. "She's taking the truck? Good Lord, that girl. She can't pull up in front of the Hotel Vancouver in that thing!"

"Uh, she can and she will," Betty said, coming out of JB's room. "What do you have against my truck?"

"It clashes with your dress," Veronica deadpanned.

Betty rolled her eyes and crouched down to adjust her shoe. "I'll park around back, don't worry. Jughead and I are probably going to cut out early, so we need our own vehicle."

"Are you now?" Veronica asked silkily. "What plans do you have that require you to leave early?"

"Those would include not stabbing my eye out with a fork," Jughead said, ambling out of the kitchen, eating a giant pretzel. "My lovely wife has an idea that she claims might be more fun than eating cocktail shrimp and shaking hands with people my agent deems important."

"Your lovely what?" Veronica and Archie exclaimed together.

"Just for the evening," Betty laughed. "You look terrific, honey."

Jughead straightened his lapels and looked smug. "Thanks, dear. I like your hair. Very modern Grace Kelly."

Archie leaned over and muttered in Veronica's ear, "Whaaaat the fuck. What did we miss?"

"Maybe they've been drinking again," she whispered. "Don't try to figure them out, you'll only get lost in the rabbit hole."

"Where's Jellybean?" Jughead asked. "I think I'm the only person in the house who hasn't seen her dress yet."

"She's coming," Alex said, joining the crowd in the hallway. "She wanted to get Betty and Veronica ready before she changed. Apparently, her dress is a, quote, 'pain in the ass', to move in."

The bedroom door opened dramatically and Jellybean sailed out in a cloud of blue chiffon. "And so it is, my dears, but isn't it worth every breath of blue air?" She raised her arms and twirled daintily, trailing her skirts behind her. "What do you think?"

Five identical awe-struck faces stared back at her. Veronica, mouth hanging unattractively open, reached into Archie's pocket and pulled out her cellphone to snap a picture.

"Holy shit," Jughead said.

"Eloquent as always, brother mine. You like?"

Jughead made an odd noise and jerked his head in a half nod, then turned and disappeared into the kitchen. Jellybean looked at the others and shrugged before following him and closing the door behind her.

"Jay? Are you alright?"

His back was to her, and he nodded, dragging the back of his hand across his eyes. "Yeah, kid," he said, turning around. "Sorry. You caught me off guard there."

"Woah. Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying, I'm teary-eyed. There's a difference," he said with a watery grin. "It just hit me how grown up you are now, dressing people like Veronica Lodge and making a name for yourself. I'm really proud of you, you know? You've done really well."

She crossed the kitchen and rubbed his arm comfortingly. "So have you, Jay. I wouldn't have had the guts to do any of this if you hadn't put your work out there first."

"I love you, Beanie," he said, hugging her tightly. "And I'm so, so proud."

"Thanks, Big Brother. I love you, too."

"You look beautiful."

She smiled modestly. "Yeah, I thought so, too. Come on, Prince Charming, let's get you to the ball."

…

"So they were sober?" Archie asked doubtfully.

"Betty would never drive drunk, not in a million years. She had one beer and didn't even finish it. Which begs the question: were they actually flirting?"

Archie laughed as he pulled into a parking spot. "Jughead doesn't flirt. Aside from the alleged parking ticket incident, I've never seen him be anything but completely straightforward with a girl. So, who knows? Those two are weird." He climbed out of the car and went around to the passenger side to help Veronica out.

"Thanks, Red. Did I tell you how handsome you look? The tux really suits you."

"I could have worn a coal sack and no one would notice. All eyes will definitely be on you." He glanced around the parkade. "Do you know which way to go?"

She nodded and looped the train of her dress over her arm. "This way, oh ye of the silver tongue."

They exited the parkade and blinked, stepping into the bright sunlight. "At least it's not raining," Archie quipped.

"Well it will, now that you've mentioned it," Veronica teased back. She looked around and sighed. "This city, I swear." She walked a few paces and crouched in her fairy-tale dress next to a tired-looking man huddled under dirty blankets. "Hey there," she said cheerfully. "Can I buy you a coffee, or maybe a sandwich?"

He looked up at her and blinked in confusion. Then he nodded his head jerkily and cracked a small smile.

"Hang tight, I'll be right back. Cream and sugar?"

He nodded again, looking at his hands.

"Come on, Red," Veronica said, standing up. "There's a McDonald's around the corner."

Archie followed her at what would have been a brisk trot if not for the eleven inches of height he had on her. Even in her incredibly high shoes, she forced him to lengthen his strides.

"The homelessness in this city breaks my heart, " she admitted. "I'm working on some housing solutions with my Dad's architect, trying to figure out how to incorporate solar energy to lower costs for the tenants, things like that. He's a complete dinosaur though, can't see past dollars and cents." She sighed. "Well, we'll figure it out." She opened the door to the McDonald's and swept up to the counter, oblivious to the stares she was receiving from other customers. "Hello. May I please have a medium coffee, a number 4 and a fifty-dollar gift card? Thank you."

They waited for the meal in silence, Archie watching her face; tense, as though she was trying to figure something out. "Hey," he finally said, taking her hand and pulling her in. "You can't solve every problem in one night, but you're about to make one man's day."

She smiled up at him and touched his cheek. "Thanks, Archie. It's hard not to feel guilty, though."

"You shouldn't. You said it yourself; you can't help the way you were raised. You're trying to make a difference, and that's all that matters." He caught the cashier's eye. "Come on, your order's ready."

They walked back in the direction they came in silence and Veronica stopped to chat with the man again. She finished up by wishing him well and holding out her hand for him to shake. He looked at her in disbelief; her tiny, manicured hand covered in expensive rings, his rough, dirty hand, cold and chapped. "Quite a lady you have there," he said to Archie. "Good luck to you both."

"And you," Archie said, taking Veronica's arm. "Quite a lady, indeed," he said.

…

Jughead watched Betty chatting with his agent, untouched cocktail held gracefully in her left hand ("Never the right hand, Juggie. You don't want a wet handshake."), delighted smile on her face, laughing at all the right moments, coming up with the perfect witty response at every expectant pause. He snuck a surreptitious glance at his watch.

Betty had led him around the ballroom for nearly an hour, bewitching every person he'd been obligated to meet and, as promised, getting him through it in one piece. He could make small talk, if required, and was certainly polite, but he lacked the ability to sell himself professionally. Betty had swept in and done it for him.

His agent excused himself and wandered away and Betty turned to him, smile still fixed in place. "You're actually doing really well," she said. "You were right; you can be charming."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Are we at the same party?"

She laughed and nudged him lightly with her elbow. "The sarcastic gentleman is a highly underrated party trope," she explained. "Makes you look mysterious. Mrs Carter was practically eating out of your hand."

"I'm pretty sure it's about ninety percent you," he said. "You play the part exceptionally well."

"Are there dues to be paid for this mutual admiration society?" she laughed. "Anyway, I have the serious urge to break into the parking lot and take apart an engine right now. Is there anyone else you have to meet?"

"I don't think so," he said. "But we should probably avoid toying with any of the cars in this place. Want to get out of here?"

Betty took his wrist and looked at his watch. "Yup. If we leave now, we'll just make it."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Not until we get there."

…

"There's a functioning drive-in here? Are you serious?"

Betty laughed gleefully and pulled into the Twilight's entrance. "Backwards or forwards?" she asked.

"Sorry?"

"Do you want to sit in the cab or the bed? I've got blankets."

"Jellybean will murder you if you get that dress dirty," he said doubtfully.

"I can change, I brought jeans," she said, reversing into a spot. "There's a snack bar if you're hungry. I'm going to go to the ladies'."

Jughead climbed out of the truck and caught her hand as she went past him. "Hey," he said, slouching against the door and drawing her to him. "I never told you this earlier, but you look stunning tonight."

A smile crept across her face and she rested her cheek on her fist, her elbow on his shoulder. "Thanks," she said quietly. "So do you. Very rugged and handsome."

"Not pretty?" he teased, running his hand up her waist.

"Not tonight. You can be the guy." She inched closer to him. "Are you going to kiss me?" she whispered.

He nodded and pulled her in so she was standing between his legs. "I'm just trying to decide on the best cheesy line."

"This I've got to hear," she giggled. "Come on, let me have it."

"Your lips look like cherries," he murmured, tracing her jaw with his thumb.

She played along, leaning in until she could feel his breath on her face. "You and your cherries..."

Then his mouth was on hers, his arms wrapped around her, her hands sliding up his chest and into his hair. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip and she moaned softly, arching into him. His grip on her tightened, one hand cradling her neck, the other dropping below her waist. They heard whistles from the next car and broke apart, breathless.

"Wow," Betty breathed, resting her forehead on his. "I did not see that coming."

"I did," he said, stroking the bare skin above the back of her dress. She shivered and pressed against him.

"I should change," she said, glancing at the movie screen. "The next show will be starting soon."

He reluctantly let her go. "If you say so," he sighed. "Happy wife, happy life. I'll raid the snack bar. You like nachos?"

"With the radioactive cheese sauce? Absolutely."

…

"Oh, dear," Veronica said, stopping mid-dance. "Channel your inner Ziva, Archiekins. Your courage is about to be tested."

"And that's not the scariest thing I've ever heard. What's going on?"

"Veronica!" A voice boomed behind him. "I didn't know you'd be here, Princess!"

She squeezed Archie's arm bracingly. "Hello, Daddy," she said, reaching up to kiss the man's cheek. "Let me introduce a friend of mine, Archie Andrews. Archie, this is my father, Hiram Lodge."

"How do you do, Sir," Archie said, his face red and eyes only slightly wide.

Mr Lodge shook his hand heartily. "Just fine, son, just fine. I haven't seen you before, how do you know my daughter?"

"We met camping, Daddy. Remember, I told you all about it."

"Yes, yes. Are you the artist?"

Archie shook his head. "No, Sir. I'm more of a musician," he said nervously.

"Archie's at UBC, Daddy. He's going to be a teacher," Veronica said proudly.

"Fine profession that," Mr Lodge nodded. "Noble. No one can succeed in life without a good education. Well, I should find your mother, make sure she isn't making any ridiculous promises in my name. Enjoy the evening, Pumpkin. Nice to meet you, Mr Andrews."

"Likewise, Sir," Archie said faintly, watching Mr Lodge walk away. He turned to Veronica with mild panic in his eyes. "Did you know he'd be here?"

She took his arm and led him off the dance floor. "No, but I should have guessed. He probably owns stock in the publishing house. I'm so sorry Archie. Are you okay?"

"I think so. My left arm hurts a bit though."

"He does have that effect on people, but he seemed to like you."

Archie smiled ruefully. "I'm going to be afraid to touch you for the rest of the night. Is your dad a knife guy, too?"

"No," she said serenely, selecting a glass of water from the bar for Archie. "He has people who do that for him."

"Of course, he does," Archie muttered, pulling out a handkerchief and mopping his forehead.

"Do you want to go?" Veronica asked sympathetically.

He checked the time. "The evening should be winding down, we may as well head out. I'll drive you home."

"Or," she said, looking fixedly at his buttonhole. "We could just go to your place."

"You want to come to my place?"

She smiled up at him, blinking coyly. "I think a nightcap is in order, don't you?"

…

Betty climbed into the bed of the truck where Jughead had made a nest of blankets and set out what appeared to be the entire contents of the snack bar. "Hungry, are you?" she laughed.

He raised his arm and let her drop down beside him. "Starving. They don't actually expect people to fill up on those little appetisers, do they?"

"Probably not," she said, snuggling into his side. "Are you planning to share?"

"Of course," he said. "What do you feel like?"

"Surprise me."

"I bet you're a Haagen-Daz kind of girl," he mused, handing her an ice cream. "And we need to eat those first so they don't melt."

She took it from him and unwrapped it carefully. "Thanks. So Ron texted me while I was in the ladies' room. Her dad was at the gala."

"No kidding? Is Archie still standing? He doesn't have a great history with meeting the parents."

"For now," she smirked. "Ron invited herself over for the night."

"Ooh scandal. I can't wait to face Archie over breakfast," Jughead said with obvious delight.

Betty laughed and took a bite of the ice cream. "He specifically requested that you not come home until after he leaves to drop Veronica off, probably for that very reason."

Jughead turned to look at her, eyebrows raised in amusement. "Is this some kind of girl-plot? Veronica calls in a favour and you get to take me home without being obvious?" he teased.

"Dream on," she scoffed. "You can have the couch."

"Yeah, that's kind of what I thought," he said, squeezing her shoulder. "I'm not that easy anyway."

…

"Morning, Red," Veronica murmured, rolling over and kissing his scruffy cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Never better," he said, circling his arms around her and shuffling closer. "You?"

"Mhm," she said, sighing contentedly. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" he asked, carding his fingers through her tangled hair.

She smiled and trailed her nails up his chest. "Next time I introduce you, 'friend' probably isn't the description I should use."

He laughed, kissing the top of her head. "I think we might be past friendship," he agreed. "Am I allowed to say that Veronica Lodge is my girlfriend now?"

"I think that's a much better word."

…

Jughead rolled over and found himself face-to-knee with a pair of very long, very toned legs. His eyes widened and he blinked several times, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked up, up, up and found a grinning Betty standing next to the couch in her pyjamas. "Hey," he rasped, looking bewildered.

"Morning, sunshine," she teased. "Coffee?"

"God, yes," he said, stretching and swinging his feet to the floor. "Please and thank you. What time is it?"

"Almost 11. I didn't want to wake you, but Ron called and she's on her way home. Archie said he'd take you back with him." She went to the kitchen and came back with a large mug of coffee.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from her. "I don't even remember falling asleep."

She curled up next to him, tucking her legs underneath herself. "You fell asleep on my shoulder half-way through Rear Window," she explained. "I tried to wake you, but you sleep like the dead."

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his neck. "I've been told that. Why were you trying to wake me?"

"I wasn't actually going to make you sleep on the couch. I have a king-sized bed."

"Huh," he said, sipping his coffee with a grin. "I think that's the first time I've ever regretted my ability to sleep through anything."

"Don't read too much into it," she laughed. "I made pancakes. Want some?"

His stomach growled and he laughed, spilling some of his coffee. "I guess that's a yes, please," he said, wiping at the spots on his shirt.

"I'll get you a clean top. I went through a grunge phase in first year. I'm sure I have something that will fit you," Betty said, climbing off the couch.

He stood up and wandered into the kitchen, pulling off the dress shirt and rinsing it under the faucet.

"Here you go – oh." Betty came into the kitchen, tee shirt in hand and stopped short, face flaming red, looking anywhere but at Jughead.

"Something wrong?" he asked, leaning against the counter and folding his arms over his chest.

"Nope. Not in the least," she said, sneaking a glance and biting her lip. "Here, this should do."

"Thanks," he said wryly, taking the shirt and shrugging it over his head. "What does the S stand for?"

"So many things, Juggie. I'll tell you some day."

Notes;

The Twilight Drive In is a real place. It's in Aldergrove, about an hour outside of Vancouver. It is where they filmed the Riverdale scenes. It's awesome.

Hope you enjoyed this extended piece of fluff; I decided to end it like a bad romance novel, so I hope no one minds the turn in tone.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
